Confissões de um cavaleiro
by seiiran
Summary: Os cavaleiros de bronze tiram férias. Mas algo além de amizade poderia os unir... Yaoi, vários casais .
1. Férias de verão

**Título: **Confissões de um cavaleiro**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casais:** Não teria graça se eu contasse^^**  
Classificação: **Yaoi/Lemon**  
Resumo: **Os cavaleiros de bronze tiram férias. Mas algo além de amizade poderia os unir... Yaoi, vários casais^^.**  
**

**Cap. 1 Férias de verão**

Era o começo do verão e entre as difíceis batalhas para que os cavaleiros de bronze teriam que travar, algum tempo lhes sobrara.  
Saori decidiu que seria bom todos tirarem um tempo de folga, viajando todos juntos e marcou uma reunião com todos para decidirem o local.  
-Por que não vamos para a Sibéria?  
-Hyoga... Ninguém quer passar o verão nesse lugar frio... –Disse Seiya.  
-Vamos para as montanhas então -Sugeriu Shiryu.  
-Por que não vamos á praia? É o melhor lugar nesta época do ano... –Disse o cavaleiro de fênix.  
-Ikki você é o melhor irmão! Vamos a praia por favor! –Shun tinha os olhos brilhantes e estava muito animado.  
-A família Kido tem uns chalés não muito longe daqui. Lá estaremos seguros e poderemos descansar alguns dias.  
Todos aceitaram a sugestão e após a hora marcada cada um se ocupou de arrumar suas coisas.  
-Esta tudo certo Tatsume. Arrume as coisas por lá e deixe tudo pronto para que meu plano seja executado.  
-Sim senhorita Saori. –O mordomo se retirou, deixando sozinha na sala a reencarnação de Athena que da janela observava os cavaleiros deixando a mansão.

Em seu apartamento, Shiryu guardava suas coisas em uma mala enquanto olhava uma foto do lado de sua cama, no retrato estavam seus melhores amigos e um certo cavaleiro tinha um sorriso infantil e brilhante que tanto encantava o dragão.  
"Você cresceu, se tornou um grande cavaleiro e um belo homem. Belo homem o que é isso Shiryu?"  
O dragão tentou espantar de sua mente os pensamentos que tanto o  
incomodava desde que reencontrará o amigo.  
Terminou de juntar suas coisas e se encaminhou para o local combinado.

Seiya estava muito animado com a viagem pois teria um tempo com Saori longe do trabalho. Juntos poderiam se divertir e também seria muito bom passar um tempo com os amigos sem estar correndo risco de morte.  
"Senhorita Saori... Vamos nos divertir muito nessa viagem, tenho certeza!"

-Mas Ikki... A gente vai a praia, esta calor... Por que tenho que levar um agasalho?  
-Não discuta comigo Shun. Pode esfriar e você vai ficar doente. –O andrômeda apenas fez um bico e colocou o casaco na mala, era inútil discutir com seu irmão mais velho.  
Antes de sair, o jovem de cabelos verdes de uma ultima olhada no retrato onde estavam todos os cavaleiros.  
"Meu amor... nessa viagem eu certamente irei revelar meu amor por você".

Hyoga parou alguns instantes antes de deixar sua casa. Estava acostumado com o clima frio e ir a um lugar tão quente nesta época do ano não lhe agradava muito. Mas sempre que pensava na possibilidade de não ir, aqueles olhos brilhante e o sorriso alegre lhe viam a cabeça. Se todos queriam ir por que ele haveria de discordar?

Um helicóptero da família Kido esperava-os na hora marcada, os primeiros a chegar foram Hyoga e Shiryu, seguidos de Ikki e Shun.  
-Onde está o Seiya? –Disse nervoso o cavaleiro de fênix.  
-Olhem lá acho que ele está chegando. –Respondeu Shiryu.  
-Des... culpe... estou... atrasado. –Seiya puxava o ar com força para os pulmões.  
A medida que se aproximavam os cinco cavaleiros ficaram encantados com a paisagem. O local era inacessível por estradas por altas montanhas faziam possível o acesso apenas por helicóptero, a pequena praia era adentrada no continente o que deixava suas águas claras e as ondas calmas.  
No meio da mata que subia pela serra encontravam-se três chalés, uma pequena casa e um grande refeitório.

-Senhorita Saori! Fez uma boa viagem?  
-Fiz sim Akemi-san. Estou certa que preparou algo para nós certo?  
Akemi era mulher de meia de idade que costumava ser cozinheira na mansão da família, conhecia muito bem todos os cavaleiros e as preferências de cada um. Todos se dirigiram ao grande refeitório onde uma mesa com doces e bolos os esperava.  
-Seiya... Você cresceu bastante desde que roubava comida da minha cozinha certo? –Disse a senhora enquanto dava um apertão na bochecha do cavaleiro.  
-Bom, temos três chalés, um com três quartos e os outros dois com dois quartos. Seiya será que você podia ficar comigo? Nunca se sabe quando posso precisar de proteção. –Disse Athena sorridente  
-Seria um pr-...  
-Por que você não fica com Tatsume? Nunca se sabe quando precisara de um mordomo. –Disse seco Shiryu.  
-Eu preciso de ar condicionado. –Hyoga se abanava já incomodado com o calor.  
-Quero uma tv! –Alegrou-se Seiya.  
Shun estava ocupado demais para falar, devorando um pedaço de bolo de morango e Ikki apenas observava tudo, indiferente.  
Após um pouco de discussão ficou decidido que no chalé da porta dormiriam Shun, Ikki e Shiryu no meio Saori e Tatsume e por fim Hyoga e Seiya. As bagagens já estavam em seus quartos e todos estavam querendo descansar menos Shun.  
-Eu quero ver a praia! –Disse fazendo bico.  
-Eu não vou a praia com você hoje. –Retrucou Ikki.  
-Mais Ikki!  
-Esta tudo bem Shun. Eu vou com você. –O dragão se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo e logo partiram. A praia ficava apenas a dez minutos andando dos aposentos.

Hyoga também não quisera desfazer a mala. Estava do lado de fora do seu quarto sentado em uma cadeira, perto da ampla piscina do local.  
A água se movia pouco com a fraca brisa e lhe transmitia calma, que era logo destruída pela imagem de seu amado que se formava em sua mente.  
"Hyoga... Afaste esses pensamentos, você deve estar louco! Ele é um homem! Um cavaleiro como você, como pode amá-lo?"

Em seu quarto Seiya estava deitado em sua cama e olhava incansavelmente para a foto de seus companheiros cavaleiros e um rosto lhe chamara atenção.  
"Como você é belo... Eu queria tanto poder tocá-lo... Tocar? O que é isso Seiya? O único jeito que você o tocara se continuar com essa loucura é sua face no punho dele! Seu idiota..."

-Nossa! Olha essas conchinhas Shiryu! Essa praia é bonita demais...  
-É mesmo... –O dragão olhava pensativo para o mar que ficava mais bravo conforme escurecia. –Shun...  
-Sim? –O jovem de cabelos verdes encontrava-se abaixado pegando algumas conchas.  
-Se você gostasse de alguém... E esse alguém gostasse de outro alguém o que você faria?  
-Que pergunta estranha Shiryu. Mas, se eu gostasse mesmo dele, eu faria ele gostar de mim! –Os olhos verdes da mesma cor que se encontrava o mar se perderam naquela imensidão e eles refletiam uma certa tristeza que a pergunta do amigo lhe despertara.  
-Está ficando tarde Shun... é melhor irmos.  
-Sim. E obrigado por vim até comigo. _O cavaleiro de andrômeda se levantou e foi andando em direção aos chalés, a água do mar e suas ondas lhe proporcionaram toda a calma que precisaria para dormir.

No refeitório, um ótimo jantar aguardava os cavaleiros. Os olhos de Seiya chegavam a brilhar ao ver tanta comida.  
Athena sentou a ponta da mesa e disse que todos que se sentissem a vontade, e se divertissem muito durante toda a viagem.  
-Uaau! Fazia tempo que eu ñ comia bem assim. –Disse Seiya com as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto ia para seu quarto.  
-É verdade –Concordou Hyoga que o acompanhava.  
Assim cada um seguiu para seu quarto e antes de entrar para o seu, Saori chamou uma ultima vez o mordomo e lhe disse:  
-Está tudo pronto para iniciarmos o plano amanhã Tatsume?  
-Sim senhorita Saori. E com concerteza a senhorita terá êxito.  
-Obrigada Tatsume. –A jovem Athena rumou sorridente para seu quarto.

Fic muuuito misteriosa vocês não acham?  
Mas yaoi dos cavaleiros de bronze é fofo demais e difícil de achar  
Então eu prometo uma boa fic *-*  
Cap. 2 em breve...


	2. O plano de Saori

**Cap. 2 O plano de Saori**

Shiryu custou a pegar no sono, afinal, o que tinha de tão especial naquele cavaleiro que não lhe saia do pensamento?  
Talvez as coxas torneadas, ou o belo abdômen e quem sabe aquele jeito encantador...  
O dragão levantou da cama em um salto quando ouviu a porta abrir, a escuridão não deixava que ele identificasse quem era, mas o intruso logo se revelou.  
-Quem é você?  
-Shii... Fale baixo Shiryu.  
-Você...?! O que...  
-O que é isso Shiryu? Não esta feliz em me ver? –O cavaleiro intruso se aproximou do dragão correndo as mãos por todo seu corpo enquanto seus lábios roçavam nos do outro.  
Sem força para recusar aquela sedutora presença, Shiryu deixo-se ser conduzido para a cama onde foi deitado pelo outro. O dragão logo teve os botões do pijama arrancados com pressa enquanto a boca do outro cavaleiro lhe devorava o pescoço e peitoral.  
-P-para... –Já sem ar pela excitação e sem força para recusar, Shiryu arranhava as costas nuas do companheiro enquanto roubava-lhe alguns beijos.  
As mãos do cavaleiro foram rápidas para debaixo da calça do dragão que não tivera tempo de recusar ou sequer pensar sobre a situação, tudo em sua mente agora era o desejo, que surgia do enorme sentimento que tentara esconder por tanto tempo.  
Os dois cavaleiros pararam imediatamente quando ouviram um grito de uma mulher.  
-Athena! –Ambos saíram correndo em direção ao quarto daquela que deveriam proteger mas Shiryu, viu raiva nos olhos da garota e seu cosmo calmo e poderoso se transformara em algo maligno que faria qualquer cavaleiro estremecer.  
-Shiryu!! –A deusa gritou alto seu nome enquanto seu cosmo se expandia e atingia o cavaleiro.  
-Shiryu! Shiryu, acorda! O café esta na mesa!  
O cavaleiro de dragão acordou com Shun batendo em sua porta, ficou aliviado por ser um sonho mas nunca sentira nada tão real, seu corpo reagira totalmente ao sonho, os lugares onde a boca do cavaleiro tocaram formigavam como se fosse real, encontrava-se suado e apresentava uma rígida ereção.  
-Já estou indo Shun! –Antes de sair do quarto, o dragão jogou água fria no seu rosto tentando organizar seus pensamentos.  
"Você não me deixa em paz nenhum um segundo? Tem que me perseguir até em meu sonhos? Você venceu agora. Farei de tudo para que seja meu."  
Shiryu sempre fora muito calmo e pacifico, sua capacidade de analisar e resolver os próprios problemas era invejável. Mas esquecer um sentimento tão forte que ultrapassava aquela amizade, não era algo que ele podia fazer, por mais que tentasse.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam sentados á mesa, Saori fora a ultima a chegar, dizendo bom dia a todos.  
-Uau Akemi! Tem de tudo nessa mesa! –Disse Seiya com os olhos brilhando.  
-Bolo de morango! –Alegrou-se Shun.  
-Shun, não vá ficar se entupindo de doce.  
-Não seja tão chato Ikki. –Retrucou Hyoga pegando um pedaço de bolo para o jovem andrômeda.  
O cavaleiro de fênix apenas olhou raivosamente para o cisne, cuidaria dele mais tarde.

Após se trocarem, todos desceram a praia. Saori vestia um belo biquíni lilás que combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos, seu sorriso estava radiante como os raios de sol daquela manhã de verão e Seiya a contemplava como a mais bela das criaturas.  
"Como ela é bonita". Pensava o jovem pégasus. E não muito distante dele, um certo cavaleiro percebia a cara de cachorro faminto com que Seiya olhava para a Athena e chegava a odiar os dois pensando "Como ela é oferecida".

Ikki usava shorts laranja que contrastavam com seus cabelos azuis, ao ver que os outros se divertiam nadando no mar, estranhou pelo seu irmão estar tão quieto desenhando círculos na areia.  
-O que foi Shun? Não está feliz em estar aqui?  
-Estou sim Ikki, muito obrigada. –Andrômeda disse sem olhar para o irmão, a camiseta regata verde deixava a mostra os braços de pele clara e a bermuda branca cobria as coxas grossas.  
Ikki sabia que o irmão estava triste pois dele emanava um cosmo negativo e tudo que o fênix mais queria era ver seu irmão feliz.

Shiryu deixo o shorts e a camiseta de lado para entrar no mar apenas com a sunga verde água que usava. Seu longos cabelos negros caiam molhados sobre os ombros e conforme ele os balançava revelava os músculos bem trabalhados das costas e o dragão tatuado. De baixo da franja negra os olhos azuis pareciam competir com o brilho do mar tocado pelos raios do sol, o corpo de Shiryu era perfeitamente trabalhado com cada músculo bem desenvolvido.  
Os cabelos negros contrastavam com a pele morena do sol, Shiryu era realmente uma bela visão e por mais que um certo cavaleiro quisesse negar isso, aquele corpo, aquele cabelo e aquela voz não lhe dariam sossego.

-Ora Hyoga não seja tão chato! Vamos brincar? –Seiya corria na água em direção ao amigo.  
-Eu já disse que só quero me refrescar Seiya! Não seja tão irritante! –Disse o cisne se afastando cada vez mais.  
Hyoga viu que do lado de Athena, que estava sob um guarda sol, estava Shun, quieto e sentado na areia. Aproveitando a oportunidade para fugir de Seiya este foi descobrir o que ele tinha.  
-Shiryu, por favor acabe com esse fogo do Seiya! Se possível afogue-o! –Brincou com o dragão antes de se aproximar do andrômeda.  
-Shun? O que foi? –Sobre o peitoral bem definido do cisne escorriam algumas gotas de água salgada, os cabelos loiros caiam molhados sobre o rosto e os olhos azul como o céu daquela manhã, combinavam com o shorts curto que usava.  
-N-não é nada Hyoga pode voltar para lá.  
-Olha Shun, eu não sei o que esta te incomodando mas seja o que for pode esperar. Estamos de férias não estamos? Por que não nos divertimos um pouco? –Os olhos verde escuro de Shun mostraram brilho novamente e deixando a blusa na areia, ele rumou ao mar com o amigo.

Saori, estava em uma cadeira de praia, debaixo do guarda sol e decidiu se juntar a seus cavaleiros. Apenas olhou para Tatsume que entendeu o recado e saiu.  
As gotas de água salgada aos poucos molhavam a pele clara e seu corpo frágil parecia desequilibrar com cada onda.  
-Por favor segure minha mão Saori. –Disse Seiya sorrindo para a Athena.  
O sorriso daquele cavaleiro tinha o brilho de varias estrelas assim como seus meteoros, o seu jeito também era completamente encantador e envolvia cada vez mais aquela jovem.  
-Qual o problema Seiya? Não quer mais brincar? –Provocou Hyoga enquanto jogava água no dragão.  
-Ora seu... –Pegasus se afastou de Saori para se juntar novamente aos amigos, mas o que ele não percebeu era que ela havia ido fundo de mais.  
Uma onde alta desequilibrou a jovem a Athena que foi levada pelas ondas do mar enquanto pedia socorro. Seu corpo frágil era tragado pelo mar e as ondas lhe davam poucas chances para submergir e gritar:  
-Seiya! Socorro! –Todos os cavaleiros se assustaram ao ver sua protegida em perigo e pegasus nadou o mais rápido que pôde para resgatá-la.  
-Saori! Eu estou indo! –O corpo da jovem estava cansado de tanto lutar contra as ondas e deixou-se ser levada para o mar.  
Cada vez a jovem chegava mais fundo e longe das vozes que chamavam seu nome desesperadamente. Desesperado, Seiya finalmente alcançou Saori, segurando-a pelo punho e puxando para a superfície.  
Athena tossiu e se abraçou ao cavaleiro que a levava até a praia em seus braços, deitando devagar sobre sua toalha, Seiya se alegrou ao vê-la despertar.  
-Saori? Esta tudo bem com você?  
-Estou bem... Seiya... Muito obrigada... –Disse ainda tossindo.  
O jovem pegasus não pode deixar de ver que bela visão era aquela, os cabelos desarrumados caiam sobre os ombros, seus olhos estavam cerrados e seu rosto corado tinha uma expressão de cansaço, seu corpo quase nu e molhado se mostrava frágil e delicado.  
Logo os outros cavaleiros se amontoaram em cima de Saori, preocupados com saúde.  
-Já disse que está tudo bem... Foi apenas um susto. Podem voltar para lá, odiaria estragar a diversão de vocês.  
-Você precisa descansar Saori. E eu ficarei aqui lhe fazendo companhia! –Disse Seiya fazendo pose de herói.

-Ikki! Vamos para a água com a gente! Você está estirado nesse sol desde que chegamos aqui! –Choramingou Shun puxando o irmão pelo braço.  
-Está bem Shun. Mas só um pouco. –Falou Ikki retirando os óculos escuros e indo para a água com os outros cavaleiros.

-Shiryu... Você como eu deve saber que Saori é uma ótima nadadora. –Disse Hyoga discretamente ao amigo.  
-Sim eu sei Hyoga. –O dragão e o cisne observavam de longe Seiya e Saori conversando alegremente e os dois pensavam a mesma coisa, o que ela poderia estar planejando?

Desculpem se estou enrolando muito 'x_x  
Mas prometo que no próximo cap. Os casais serão revelados *-*  
Obrigada a todos que estão lendo^^


	3. Sentimentos revelados

**Cap. 3 Sentimentos revelados**

Já passava da hora do almoço então todos foram apressados até o refeitório, tinham aproveitado a manhã toda e agora estavam com fome e cansados.  
-Espero que gostem de comida! –Disse sorridente a cozinheira Akemi enquanto colocava todo tipo de comida na mesa.  
Shun sentou-se ao lado de Shiryu, precisava de um conselho do amigo.  
-Shiryu... –Perguntou com a cabeça baixa olhando para o prato ainda cheio.  
-Diga Shun. –O dragão comia devagar enquanto ouvia atentamente o amigo.  
-Se você sentisse algo por alguém... E fosse errado, o que você faria? –Shun abaixou tanto o rosto que parecia querer enterrá-lo no chão tamanha a vergonha que sentia.  
-Se o que eu sentisse fosse sincero, de modo algum seria errado. –Shiryu olhou para o amigo e lhe sorriu alegremente. Será que Shun se encontrava na mesma situação que ele?

O jovem de cabelos verdes terminou rápido seu almoço, agradeceu e correu para seu quarto.  
Estava decidido agora, ia dizer o que sentia e já sabia como. Em suas coisas buscou com pressa um papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever o que parecia um bilhete.  
Do lado de fora, o sol brilhava em um dia quente e Shun que já não tinha mais duvidas sobre seus sentimentos, decidiu que antes do por daquele sol seu amado saberia.

Seiya levantou-se da mesa espreguiçando, os outros também levantaram e estavam todos aparentemente cansados. O sol estava muito forte agora e seria melhor que descansassem em seus quartos.  
-Saori, você esta mesmo bem? Poderia ter se afogado hoje. –Disse Seiya preocupado.  
-Estou bem, obrigada. Ainda bem que você estava lá não é mesmo?  
Seiya corou levemente e foi para seu quarto descansar.

O cavaleiro de cisne não tirava a cabeça do companheiro. Seria mesmo certo amar um homem, um cavaleiro de bronze assim como ele? Sabia que não era mas cada vez que via aquele sorriso essas duvidas pareciam sumir e só tinha uma certeza, que o amava.  
O dia estava quente e Hyoga, acostumado com o clima frio da Sibéria, queria apenas ligar seu ar condicionado e descansar.

Enquanto ia para seu quarto, Shiryu observou Ikki tomando sol na piscina. Provavelmente, ele mal sentia o calor e o sol era morno comparado ao da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.  
O dragão ia distraído para seu quarto, cada cavaleiro tinha sua personalidade única e Shiryu via cada um como um grande amigo mas, um certo cavaleiro, lhe tirava completamente a calma que custou a aprender nos Cinco Picos Antigos.

-Itai!  
-Desculpe Shun! Eu não vi você ai. –Desculpou-se Shiryu após trombar com o amigo a caminho do seu quarto.  
-Esta tudo bem! –O jovem andrômeda andava rápido em direção ao terceiro chalé, mas parou rapidamente ao ver que teria que passar por Ikki na piscina.  
"Não vai dar certo. Se ele me ver agora vai perguntar onde estou indo... E se ele ler a carta vai saber que eu... Talvez se esconder meu cosmo..."  
Um ronco profundo despertou Shun de seus pensamentos, ele já começava a suar frio quando descobriu que, por debaixo dos óculos escuros, o irmão dormia profundamente estirado no sol.  
Para alivio do cavaleiro de andrômeda ele não encontro mais ninguém no seu caminho porém, ao chegar ao chalé, não sabia qual dos quartos era de seu amado.  
"Shun! Como você é idiota... o que vai fazer agora? Se eu tivesse com minha corrente de andrômeda eu... Espere! Sou um cavaleiro apenas usarei meu sexto sentido, a intuição!"  
Após uns instante andando de um lado para outro, Shun colocou o bilhete embaixo da porta de um dos quartos e partiu.  
-Onde você estava Shun? –O jovem deu um pulo ao ouvir essas palavras e gaguejando tentou se explicar:  
-E-eu... Fui dar um volta só.  
-Sei. Tome cuidado. –Disse Ikki sem mudar de posição e sem retirar os óculos escuros.  
Shun foi para seu quarto, agora era só esperar.

Após umas duas horas, Seiya acordou bem disposto, pegou o violão e quando estava para sair do quarto, encontrou um papel perto da porta. Uma letra caprichada assim dizia:  
"Encontre-se comigo na praia ao pôr do sol, preciso falar com você."  
O que alguém poderia querer tratar com ele? E por que precisava ser as escondidas? Seiya não entendia nada e estava curioso para descobrir.

Pegasus saiu do quarto vestindo apenas um shorts branco, sentou-se a beira da piscina e começou a tocar seu violão. Shiryu logo juntou-se a ele e tirando o shorts e ficando apenas com a sunga verde, chamou Seiya para mergulhar junto dele.  
Aquela visão era realmente convidativa, Shiryu estava belo como nunca, os músculos bem definidos estavam bronzeados, os cabelos negros cobriam os ombros largos e másculos e aquele sorriso envolvente brilhava da mesma intensidade de seus olhos azuis que ficavam mais vivos pela água da piscina.  
O cavaleiro de pegasus sentiu o rosto arder ao se pegar observando cada pedaço do amigo. Já fazia algum tempo que aquele sorriso e aquela calma o perseguia e atormentava mas vê-lo naqueles trajes, só o deixava com mais duvidas se o via apenas como um amigo.  
"Não pode ser! Aquela carta seria... Do Shiryu? Ou de Saori?" Perdido em seus pensamentos Seiya estava em uma duvida cruel, Saori era linda, meiga e forte, a mulher perfeita em sua opinião mas, apenas Shiryu, despertava no pegasus aquele sentimento, o desejo.

Hyoga saiu de seu quarto e juntou aos outros na piscina, Seiya e Shiryu brincavam feito duas crianças enquanto Ikki os mandava calarem a boca. O cavaleiro de cisne sentou uma cadeira e espreguiçou-se, aquele calor o deixava sem forças.

Após algum tempo, Shun saiu de seu quarto em direção a praia, tomou o cuidado para não ser visto por ninguém, afinal, o que eles poderiam pensar de dois cavaleiros se encontrando escondido?  
O sol já começava a se esconder sobre as altas montanhas que rodeavam aquele local, o céu tinha um coloração alaranjada e estava limpo, quase sem nuvens.  
Seiya entendeu que era a hora de ir, e teve uma certa decepção ao ver que Shiryu não saíra da piscina. "O que é isso agora? Você não pode pensar em Shiryu desse jeito Seiya...". Tudo que o pegasus queria era negar o que já havia crescendo em seu coração desde que reencontrara o amigo na mansão Kido, que o amava.

-Se-Seiya! –Shun que aguardava o amigo sentado em uma pedra olhou assustado vendo que não era quem ele esperava.  
-Shun? –Não com menos supressa, Seiya tentava imaginar o que o andrômeda poderia querer falar com ele. –O que você queria falar comigo Shun?  
-É que eu... -"Droga, droga. Coloquei a carta no quarto errado! O que vou fazer..." –Eu... Precisava de uns conselhos seus!  
-Certo Shun, pode falar. –Pegasus sorriu como sempre e estava atento a cada palavra do amigo.  
-E-eu... Gosto de alguém. –O garoto de cabelos verdes olhava nervosamente para o chão, corado.  
-Isso é ótimo Shun!  
-M-mas... Eu não acho que vá dar certo.  
-Olha Shun, se vai dar certo ou não só tem um jeito de saber e esse jeito é tentando! Por que não começa falando para ele? Digo, ela! –Seiya não imaginava que pensava tanto assim em Shiryu aponto de aconselhar um amigo com palavras que ele mesmo precisava tanto acreditar.  
-E-Eu... Eu vou fazer isso Seiya. Muito obrigado! –Shun sentiu-se mais seguro sobre seus sentimentos e mal podia esperar para declará-los.

Ikki saiu da piscina deixando Hyoga e Shiryu a sós. O cisne, conhecia bem a sabedoria do amigo e resolveu pedir-lhe alguma ajuda, sabia que nele podia confiar, quem sabe até o entenderia.  
-Shiryu... Estou com um problema.  
-Diga Hyoga. –Disse o dragão afundando na água e molhando seus cabelos.  
-Acho que... Eu gosto do Shun.  
-Todos nós gostamos do Shun, ele é uma pessoa adorável e um admirável cavaleiro.  
-Não é bem desse jeito... Já aconteceram algumas coisas entre a gente, ele me salvou na casa de Libra... Eu sei que você vai dizer que é errado...  
-Ah Hyoga... Se eu dissesse que tenho o mesmo problema você acreditaria?  
-Não! Você também gosta do Shun?!  
-Não do Shun... Do Seiya.  
Os dois riram alto, ambos achavam que estavam em situações imagináveis, no entanto era completamente compreensível esse sentimento já que passavam tanto tempo juntos, lutavam juntos e suas amizades ficavam cada vez mais fortes ultrapassando até mesmo a tênue linha entre o amor inocente de uma amizade e o amor intenso misturado ao desejo.  
Shiryu e Hyoga decidiram que se ajudariam no que fosse possível e que o primeiro passo era mostrar aos seus amados, seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O dragão tinha um problema, Saori parecia corresponder os sentimentos de Seiya e Hyoga, precisaria vencer o irmão mais velho de Shun, que com certeza não veria com bons olhos seus sentimentos.

Seiya e Shun, voltaram a piscina e encontraram Hyoga e Shiryu conversando como velhos amigos.  
-O que deu em vocês para estarem tão alegres? –Seiya sentou em uma cadeira pegando novamente o violão.  
-Estamos apenas conversando. –Hyoga deu uma piscada para Shiryu que sorriu meio de lado. O que o cisne não imaginava era que Shun tinha visto esse pequeno gesto o qual confundiu sua cabeça.

"Não pode ser! Será que Hyoga e Shiryu... O que é isso Shun! Até parece que agora todos os cavaleiros vão ficar juntos!". Andrômeda sentou-se ao lado do irmão debaixo de um guarda-sol, observando os três cavaleiros nadarem mas, o que mais lhe chamava atenção, era Hyoga. A ele cabia perfeitamente uma definição, era completamente belo.  
Os músculos eram trabalhas em todo o corpo, desde o rijo abdômen as costas fortes, seu rosto tinha uma beleza tão simples e pura que lembravam perfeitamente um cisne, o cabelo loiro caído sobre os penetrantes olhos azuis. Mas diferente dos outros, Hyoga estava convencido de sua beleza e de como seus olhos azuis penetrantes inquietavam o andrômeda.  
Hyoga observava Shun que apoiava os cotovelos na mesa, seu olhar estava perdido e sua expressão era de leve insatisfação, seus lábios finos que demonstravam um sorriso tão belo e puro agora se fechavam como uma criança mimada que não ganhara o que queria. Os cabelos esmeralda caiam sobre a face alva e seus olhos igualmente verdes desviaram do corpo do cisne assim que foram percebidos, deixando em sua face um certo rubor e de alguma forma, aquela inquietação deixava Hyoga esperançoso.

Shiryu saiu da piscina e se pos a observar Seiya, ele era como um menino por dentro, seu jeito infantil encantava o dragão mas por fora, seu corpo forte mostrava seu amadurecimento.

A noite não tardou a cair obrigando todos a se trocarem para o jantar. Saori exibia seu corpo esbelto em um belo vestido cor-de-rosa e chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros para um comunicado.  
-Amanhã eu gostaria de levá-los em uma cachoeira que tem aqui perto. Não demora mais do que quarenta minutos de caminhada.  
-Eu adoraria ir. Com certeza terei lembranças dos Cinco Picos Antigos. –Assim como Shiryu todos concordaram e combinaram de sair bem cedo.  
Tatsume, após receber a confirmação de Saori, se dirigiu á cozinha trazendo copos de suco que distribuiu a cada cavaleiro. A reencarnação da deusa Athena havia percebido os olhos com que um certo cavaleiro olhava para seu amado e amanhã, com certeza, ele não atrapalharia seus planos.

Cap. Um pouco maior que os outros^^  
Mas espero que estejam gostando *-*  
Desculpe se esta meio parado até aqui... Mas agora com certeza as coisas vão esquentar *--*  
Obrigado a todos que estão lendo o/

Deixem review por favor 'T_T


	4. Amor e guerra

Cap. 4 Amor e guerra

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e quente, Seiya acordou bem disposto e sentia que hoje se aproximaria da bela Saori embora aquela cena do Shiryu na piscina não lhe saia da cabeça.  
"Seiya para de ser burro! Agora que você tem uma chance com a Saori você fica só pensando no seu amigo que é um cavaleiro, um homem!" O cavaleiro de pegasus tentava organizar seus sentimentos jogando água fria no rosto.

-Ikki! Acorda você vai ficar para trás!  
-Cale a boca e me deixe dormir Shun! –O cavaleiro de fênix respondeu sem levantar da cama.  
-Shun, o Ikki não vai? –Perguntou o dragão quando o andrômeda se juntou aos outros para tomar café.  
-Não, ele ficou dormindo. Acho que ele está doente, Ikki nunca dorme até mais tarde. –Respondeu triste o jovem de cabelos verdes e para animá-lo Hyoga que sentava-se ao seu lado, lhe serviu um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate.  
-Hyoga, desse jeito eu vou engordar!  
O cavaleiro de cisne apenas olhou com o canto dos olhos azuis para o amigo e lhe sorriu sedutoramente.

Saori usava um shorts curto e uma camiseta agarrada o bastante para que Seiya a admirasse. Esse olhar de cão faminto incomodava Shiryu que sabia que seu maior obstáculo seria Athena.

-Shiryu. –O cisne chamou baixo e olhava para os lados para que ninguém os ouvisse.  
-Diga Hyoga.  
-Você sabe muito bem que Ikki não é preguiçoso e nem adoece tão fácil.  
-Em que você esta pensando Hyoga? –A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por grito agudo.  
Saori que conduzia todos pela trilha na mata, havia torcido o pé em uma raiz e agora chorava incapaz de andar.  
-Saori? Você está bem? –Seiya se ajoelhou ao lado da deusa e a olhava com preocupação.  
-Sim mas não posso andar. É-é melhor voltarmos.  
-De jeito nenhum! Pode deixar que eu te carrego. –O cavaleiro de pegasus tomou Saori nos braços sorrindo, como se tivesse salvado o dia.

Agarrada a o pescoço do cavaleiro a jovem de cabelos lilás desfez sua expressão de dor para sorrir maliciosamente para Shiryu, que se encontrava atrás dela.  
O dragão perdia agora a sua calma invejável e sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita ele tinha a confirmação que precisava: estava declarada a guerra.

Entre as arvores altas e troncos floridos, a única beleza para qual Shun tinha olhos era Hyoga, os olhos azuis brilhavam como duas safiras e os gestos eram delicados como os de um cisne. Andrômeda amava o amigo e a muito tempo desistira de negar e agora, após conversar com Shiryu e Seiya, sentia-se seguro para declarar seu amor.

O barulho da queda d'água aumentava a medida que se aproximavam e logo puderam ver aquele belo local.  
-Chegamos! –Disse Saori quando Seiya a colocou delicadamente no chão.  
A cachoeira não era muito alta e suas águas desciam sem muito força pelo paredão rochoso. As águas que caiam formavam uma espécie de piscina natural antes de cair no riacho que ia para o mar. A vegetação ali era viva e o sol brilhava nas águas claras que deixavam visível até mesmo as pedras do chão.  
-Nossa Saori! Esse lugar é muito bonito. –Disse Seiya enquanto ajudava a deusa a sentar em uma pedra.  
-É mesmo. –Concordou Shiryu tirando a bolsa das costas.  
-A água deve estar fria! Não vejo a hora de me refrescar. –Animou-se Hyoga incomodado com o calor.  
O loiro retirou a camisa vagarosamente sentindo que o olhar de Shun não desgrudava do seu dorso. O corpo do cavaleiro se arrepiou com o contato com a água fria mas este não se importou e afundou a cabeça na água que chegava até a cintura.  
-Você não vai vir Shun? –Os cabelos loiros do cavaleiro caiam pelo rosto chegando até os ombros largos, Shun observou cada gota de água naquele peitoral bem definido e quanto mais o andrômeda olhava, mais seu peito se aquecia.  
-Obrigado Hyoga mas vou me sentar aqui um pouco. –Respondeu corado sentando-se em uma pedra.

-Lá vou eu! –Gritou o pégasus tomando distância e pulando na água.  
Shiryu também retirou a camiseta verde água que usava e entrou na água lentamente.  
-A água estava ótima não é Seiya? –Disse o dragão balançando os longos cabelos que estavam molhados.  
Seiya corou ao ver aquela visão tão bela, sempre gostara de Shiryu mais que dos outros cavaleiros mas julgava que sua amizade era apenas mais forte, enquanto que, quando o amigo estava em perigo, se roia de preocupação. Os sentimentos do cavaleiro de pegasus estavam agora sendo postos a prova, antes da viagem tudo que queria era se aproximar de Saori, a quem ele achava amar, mas nos últimos dias a presença de Shiryu em seus pensamentos se tornava cada vez mais forte e no ponto de vista de Seiya, era tão errado ficar com um cavaleiro quanto ficar com uma deusa.

Shun viu Seiya e Shiryu brincando e decidiu entrar na água também.  
-Você não vem Saori? –Perguntou o andrômeda incerto sobre deixar sua protegida sozinha.  
-Tudo bem Shun, pode ir. –A jovem sorriu para Shun que mergulhou próximo a seus amigos.  
Shun andava pelas pedras lisas e escorregadias tentando se equilibrar quando escorregou e cairia sentando se não fosse Hyoga o segurar.  
-Você está bem? –Perguntou o cisne com o rosto próximo do seu.  
Hyoga segurava uma mão de Shun enquanto o outro braço passava pela cintura do amigo e o impedia de cair.  
-Estou... –Shun corou pela proximidade e pela estranha reação que aquele toque lhe causava, sentia a pele de Hyoga fria mas ao mesmo tempo produzia calor junto a sua pele.  
O andrômeda levantou se súbito e ignorou o rubor de sua face, segurou decidido a mão de Hyoga e disse:  
-Vamos dar uma volta.  
A expressão no rosto do cisne era de quem não entendia nada e aquela iniciativa do andrômeda realmente o surpreendera.

Shiryu viu Hyoga se afastar sendo puxado pela mão de Shun. O dragão sorriu e ficou olhando os dois por alguns instantes, será que o cisne havia conseguido?  
-O que foi Shiryu? Já admite sua derrota? –Disse Seiya jogando água no amigo.  
-Não seja tolo Seiya! –Respondeu o dragão jogando mais água no pegasus.  
Seiya ria e tentava se defender do dragão e quando menos esperava este o segurou pelos ombros fazendo o cair sentado sobre as pedras. Shiryu aproximou o rosto do menor que tinha a boca entreaberta e o olhar surpreso.  
-Acho que ganhei Seiya. –O dragão sorria docemente para o amigo que se perdeu no brilho daqueles olhos azuis, alguns fios dos cabelos negros do maior caiam sobre o peito de Seiya que estava preso pelo maior. Os lábios dos dois cavaleiros fizeram menção de se aproximar...

-Seiiya! Por que não me ajuda a entrar na água? –Disse Saori fazendo Shiryu se afastar desanimado.  
-Sim Saori... –O pegasus se levantou e foi até Saori segurando em sua mão, a deusa sorriu maliciosamente para Shiryu que fingiu não a ver.  
"Eu deve estar ficando louco! O que quase aconteceu ente mim e o Shiryu agora? Eu preciso me concentrar na Saori..." O cavaleiro de pegasus condenava seus sentimentos pelo dragão, mas com certeza não conseguiria negá-los por muito tempo.

Hyoga e Shun andaram para longe o bastante sem que pudessem ser visto mas perto o bastante para ainda ouvir a queda d'água.  
-Hyoga... Preciso te dizer uma coisa... –O cavaleiro de andrômeda sentia a face queimar e apertava as mãos nervosamente.  
-Diga Shun. –O cisne atentava para cada gesto do amado, com uma incerteza sobre o que ele diria.  
-E-eu... –Inúmeras vezes o andrômeda se imaginou ali, na frente daquele cavaleiro se declarando, dizendo tudo o que sentia e era obrigado a esconder, mas quando finalmente estava ali, nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. O rosto queimava, as mãos estavam geladas e Hyoga olhou para Shun arqueando a sobrancelha como que apresando o amigo para que dissesse logo o que queria.  
Vendo que as palavras não sairiam, Shun aproximou-se do cisne de súbito, colocando os braços sobre seus ombros e unindo seus lábios em um beijo inocente.  
Hyoga sorriu sobre os lábios do andrômeda e quando este tentou se afastar o loiro abraçou-lhe pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Eu também Shun.  
O jovem de cabelos verdes repousou o rosto sobre o ombro do maior, que simplesmente acariciava seus cabelos levemente. Hyoga sentiu seu ombro molhar e afastou Shun de si para constatar que este estava chorando.

-Shun? Porque você está chorando? –Perguntou o cisne, preocupado.  
-É que... é que... –O andrômeda tentava conter as lagrimas enxugando-as com as mãos mas elas brotavam cada vez mais. –Eu gosto de você Hyoga, mas eu tinha tanta certeza que você nunca olharia pra mim...  
Shun parou de chorar quando Hyoga segurou firmemente seu queixo e enxugou algumas lágrimas. O cisne tinha um brilho diferente nos seus olhos azuis como o céu e seu sorriso estava sedutor como sempre.  
-Eu também gosto de você Shun. E você é lindo. –O andrômeda engoliu o choro e teve seus lábios selados pelo amigo, que logo abriu a boca pedindo para que aprofundassem o beijo.  
Embora relutantes, algum tempo depois os dois voltaram para junto dos outros, eles poderiam desconfiar se ficasse muito tempo afastados.

-Ué, onde vocês foram? –Perguntou Seiya a Hyoga e Shun quando estes voltaram a cachoeira.  
-Apenas fomos andar um pouco. –O cisne disse sorrindo e olhando para Shiryu que logo entendeu o recado.  
O pegasus segurava na mão de Saori e seu braço passava pela fina cintura da garota. A pele clara era tão macia e os cabelos lilás caídos pelos ombros a deixavam ainda mais bela.

Após algum tempo, Shun e Hyoga pegavam algumas pedras do fundo do rio, Saori ainda não desgrudara de Seiya e Shiryu tentava manter a calma. O cavaleiro de dragão temia que o pegasus correspondesse aos sentimentos da deusa e nesse caso, não poderia fazer anda a não ser continuar seu amigo e torcer pela sua felicidade.  
Saori saiu da água e enxugou delicadamente os cabelos lilás em uma toalha, enquanto chamava os cavaleiros para irem comer. No chão foi estendida uma toalha com os lanches que Akemi preparara e quando todos estavam secos e vestidos, sentaram-se para comer.

O céu estava límpido e azul, o sol quente do meio dia deixava o dia agradável. Debaixo da copa das árvores fazia uma boa sombra e o barulho da cachoeira era como uma melodia.  
Saori sentou-se ao lado de Seiya, assim como Shiryu e embora nenhum dos três percebesse, Hyoga e Shun não tiravam os olhos um do outro.  
A jovem deusa esticou o corpo por cima de Seiya, quase que deitando em seu colo, com a desculpa de alcançar um copo. O cavaleiro de pegasus já quase babava em suas curvas quando Shiryu nervosamente, entregou o copo a garota.  
-Aqui esta Saori.

-Obrigada Shiryu! –O jovem sorriu sem graça e Seiya passava a se preocupar com a comida, não se dando conta da guerra que ocorria ali.

Em seu quarto, Ikki acabava de acordar e assustado, procurava saber que horas eram e após constatar que estava perto do meio dia, sabia que algo estava errado por ele dormir até a essa hora.

Eu juro que me apaixonei pelo Hyoga quando escrevi esse cap. *-*  
E quero matar a Saori 'u_u  
Espero que estejam gostando^^ Deixem reviews pls *-*


	5. A decisão de Seiya

Cap. 5 A decisão de Seiya

O sol estava alto e o calor deixou todos com preguiça e cansaço. Hyoga encostou o corpo em uma árvore e Shun sentando-se ao seu lado, encostou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.  
-Shun... É muito bom ter você do meu lado. –O loiro segurou o queixo do outro suavemente o puxando para um beijo.  
Estava muito feliz em ter o andrômeda para si mas ainda lhe preocupava o que Ikki faria quando descobrisse.

Saori sentou-se ao lado de Seiya, longe dos outros cavaleiros e acabou pegando no sono. O pegasus não conseguira dormir, uma duvida fazia seu coração doer a cada batida.  
De um lado havia o dragão, belo e forte, mas um homem. Por outro lado Saori era linda, meiga e delicada, mas uma deusa. Seiya decidiu ir até a cachoeira para organizar seus pensamentos.  
-Shiryu?  
-Ah é você Seiya. –O dragão se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo se aproximar enquanto meditava perto da cachoeira.  
-Eu te atrapalhei?  
-Não se preocupe, estava apenas relaxando. Esse som me acalma.  
O pegasus sentou-se ao lado do amigo e passou a acompanhá-lo observando a água que caia pelas pedras.  
-Você esta preocupado amigo? –O dragão perguntou fitando os olhos grandes e castanhos do menor.  
-Como você sabe?  
-Seu cosmo é sempre tão alegre e despreocupado. –Shiryu sorriu e levou a mão sobre a do outro que corou levemente.  
-Você me conhece melhor que ninguém, Shiryu. –Novamente os lábios fizeram menção de se aproximar, quando uma voz estridente despertou os dois de seus pensamentos.  
-Seeiiiyaa! Você me deixou sozinha e um inseto me picou! –Saori apareceu raivosa e seguida dela vieram Hyoga e Shun preocupados com os gritos.  
-Saori! Você está bem? –Shun disse aproximando-se da deusa.  
-Agora estou Shun, muito obrigada.  
Shiryu rolou os olhos e levantou-se do lado de Seiya, enquanto Saori estivesse por perto seria praticamente impossível ficar ao lado de seu amado. Seiya ficou paralisado alguns instantes e chegou a uma terrível conclusão, apesar de forte e corajosa nas batalhas, Saori ainda era a mesma garota fresca e materialista que montava nos órfãos apenas para brincar de cavalinho. O pegasus era forte e muito resistente e um tigre não pode-se deitar com um coelho, mas talvez um pegasus pudesse ficar com um dragão.

Os cinco ficaram algum tempo conversando sobre a cachoeira e quando entardecia resolveram ir embora. Seiya carregou Saori pelo caminho de volta mas embora a deus fosse muito bela, o jovem cavaleiro sentia-se irritado com a sua presença.  
-Seiya querido, pode me por no chão agora.  
-Está bem Saori. –Disse o pegasus colocando a garota no chão.  
-Ikki! Que bom ver que você está bem! –Shun correu em direção ao irmão que estava em pé, perto da piscina com os braços cruzados.  
-Estou bem sim, acho que dormi um pouco demais. –O cavaleiro tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, ainda pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

-Hyoga. –O dragão chamou discretamente para a piscina enquanto os outros se dirigiam a praia. –Como foi com o Shun?  
-Está tudo certo Shiryu. O meu único medo é o Ikki descobrir.  
-Não se preocupe Hyoga, tenho certeza que ele ira entender.  
O cavaleiro de fênix viu Shiryu e Ikki cochichando e pensou ter ouvido seu nome, mas talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação.

Após o jantar, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya e Shiryu estavam cansados pelo passeio, mas Saori sentia-se bem, havia sido carregada o dia todo.  
-Seiya, antes que vá se deitar preciso falar com você. –A deusa chamou o garoto enquanto este ia para seu quarto.  
-Diga Saori. –A deusa usava um vestido branco colado em seu corpo escultural, a lua refletida na água clara da piscina deixava seus olhos azuis ainda mais brilhantes.  
-Eu queria agradecer por me carregar hoje. –A garota se aproximou do rapaz que sentiu o coração acelerar e o rosto corar e com uma voz suave a jovem sussurrou- Porque não fecha os olhos?  
O cavaleiro de pegasus não podia negar que mesmo irritante Saori era uma linda jovem e o encantava cada vez que mostrava sua força e coragem. Os olhos de Seiya fecharam-se devagar à medida que os lábios da deusa se aproximavam de seus, mas de repente, a única imagem que o garoto viu era de seu amigo, que o conhecia melhor que ninguém, sempre o ajudara e dera sua vida por ele, era com o cavaleiro de dragão com quem ele queria estar naquele momento.  
-Saori. –Seiya segurou nos ombros da jovem a impedindo de continuar. –Você é a deusa Athena e eu sou seu cavaleiro, agora eu preciso dormir.  
Seiya seguiu para seu quarto de cabeça baixa, naquela mesma manhã tudo que queria era se aproximar de Saori e agora o dragão não saia de seus pensamentos.

-Senhorita Saori, por favor acalma-se.  
-Como posso me acalmar? –A jovem quebrava na parede do quarto o terceiro copo. –Tudo que fiz foi em vão! Tenho certeza que é tudo culpa daquele maldito, eu os vi hoje Tatsume, mas ele não perde por esperar.  
-O que a senhorita quer dizer com isso?  
-Quero dizer que está na hora do plano B. Agora pode ir. –A deusa estava em pé, frente ao espelho penteando seus longos cabelos lilases, como seu amado poderia trocá-la por um outro homem?

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e Shun se lamentou, imaginando que choveria o dia todo.  
-Porque você esta triste Shun? –Perguntou Hyoga quando sentava-se ao seu lado para tomarem café.  
-É que parece que vai chover. –O cavaleiro de cisne respirou aliviado ao ver o tempo nublado, finalmente aquele calor infernal diminuiria e quem sabe ainda pudesse roubar Shun e levá-lo para seu quarto.  
-Não se preocupe Shun. –O loiro sorriu sedutoramente para o amado que corou levemente e passou a olhar para o prato.  
Ikki observava os dois do outro lado da mesa, franzindo as sobrancelhas, imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Seiya acordou bem disposto naquela manhã, decidido que não negaria mais seus sentimentos pelo amigo.  
-Bom dia Shiryu! –Disse alegre para o dragão enquanto iam tomar café.  
-Bom dia Seiya. –Shiryu respondeu e o pegasus se encantou com o belo sorriso do dragão.  
Logo Saori se juntou aos outros tentando disfarçar seu mal humor mas Seiya, que havia percebido, cutucou o cavaleiro ao seu lado e disse baixo:  
-Shiryu, tem algo errado com a Saori. –O dragão percebeu o tom de brincadeira na voz do amigo e respondeu, sarcasticamente:  
-É verdade Seiya. Será que está doente?  
-Acho não, mas ela deve estar mais chata do que o normal. -Os dois riram junto, tomando cuidado para que a deusa não notasse.  
Shiryu observou Seiya alguns instantes, ele era tão doce e tinha um jeito de menino que realmente o encantava, poderia passar o dia todo com ele e ainda sim não se cansar de olhá-lo.

Os cavaleiros foram se trocar para ir a praia e sem que ninguém percebesse, Shun seguiu Hyoga até quarto. O loiro após deixar o outro entrar fechou a porta atrás de si.  
-Hyoga... Você não me disse boa noite ontem. –Resmungou Shun com o rosto corado e a cabeça baixa.  
-É verdade Shun. –O cisne se aproximou do amigo bem devagar deixando que o outro olhasse para seu dorso nu.  
Hyoga segurou na nuca de Shun e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado, o menor abraçou o amado pela cintura colando seus corpos.  
-Esse aqui é de bom dia. –Disse o loiro, sem afastar seus lábios dos do de Shun.  
O andrômeda queria ficar mais com seu amado mas se demorasse com certeza Ikki daria falta dele e a ultima coisa que ele queria era que o irmão mais velho descobrisse que estavam juntos.  
Shun saiu do quarto do amado seguido de Hyoga, o que os dois não sabiam era que da piscina Ikki os observara e estava cada vez mais desconfiado sobre a estranha relação que tinham desde ontem.

O próximo cap. promete *-*  
Uma chuva que vai mudar tudo e quem sabe o plano B da Saori, prometo revelar esses planos no final.  
Jake Baa-chan eu deixo o Ikki para você já que ele está meio solitário nessa fic. E eu acho que devemos chamar o Saga o Aldebaran já é do Mu "/.  
Roger eu te prometi esse fic já faz tanto tempo 'T_T espero que você não tenha se esquecido dela.  
Obrigado aos leitores, deixem reviews *-*


	6. Ikki desconfia

**Cap. 6 Ikki desconfia  
**

Após se trocarem, todos os cavaleiros desceram a praia acompanhados da deusa Athena. O sol não havia aparecido e o céu estava carregado de nuvens, mas todos entraram na água mesmo assim.  
Saori estendeu uma toalha na areia branca e se lamentou por não poder bronzear-se, Ikki se juntou a ela dizendo que odiava chuva por estar acostumado ao sol escaldante da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.  
Shun e Hyoga observavam algumas conchinhas pela praia enquanto Seiya tentava derrubar Shiryu de todo jeito.  
-Esta preocupado com alguma coisa Ikki?  
-Isso não é da sua conta Saori. –Disse irritado o cavaleiro de fênix, deixando a deusa sem entender nada.

-Eu vou te derrubar dragão! –Disse Seiya pulando nas costa de Shiryu.  
-Ah é? Vamos ver. –O maior segurou as pernas do outro, que abraçou seu pescoço.  
-Você não vai me derrubar daqui. –Seiya agarrou-se nas costa do amigo com força, estava com o rosto tão próximo do outro e podia sentir o perfume de seus cabelos.  
-Tem certeza? –Seiya estava imerso em seus pensamentos, sentindo os braços fortes do dragão segurando suas coxas e o perfume daquele cabelo tão belo, que nem percebeu quando este o jogou no chão.  
Uma grande onda passou sobre Seiya quando este se levantava fazendo-o cair novamente, Shiryu segurou nas mãos do amigo, o ajudou a se levantar e olhando em seus olhos perguntou:  
-Está tudo bem Seiya? –O menor corou pela proximidade do outro e desviou seus grandes olhos castanhos do outro.  
-Está sim Shiryu, não se preocupe comigo.

-O que acha de darmos um mergulho Shun? –Perguntou Hyoga enquanto retirava devagar a camiseta.  
-Está bem Hyoga! –O menor sorriu alegremente com o convite do outro, tirando a camiseta e deixando junto a seu irmão.  
-Ikki, por que não vem nadar com a gente?  
-Talvez depois Shun. –O cavaleiro de fênix respondeu seco para seu irmão ainda intrigado sobre o por quê dele ir ao quarto de Hyoga naquela manhã.  
Os quatro cavaleiros aproveitaram o mar até a hora do almoço, o sol ainda não havia saído e as nuvens pareciam cada vez mais escuras indicando que logo choveria.

Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Saori seguiram para o lugar onde almoçariam enquanto Ikki puxou Hyoga pelo braço para trás de um dos quartos, sem quem ninguém os visse.  
O cavaleiro de fênix empurrou o cisne contra a parede e tinha uma das mãos segurando fortemente seu pescoço.  
-O que você esta querendo com o meu irmão?  
-E-Eu não sei do que está falando Ikki. –O loiro segurou com as duas mãos no braço forte do maior tentando inutilmente fazer com que ele soltasse.  
-Não pense que eu sou idiota Hyoga! Eu vi você cheio de gracinhas para cima do meu irmão. –O cavaleiro tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e seu olhar determinado.  
-Ikki, você precisa me escutar... -O cisne puxava o ar com força enquanto segurava o braço de Ikki tentando escapar.  
-Você vai me escutar, não vou permitir que ninguém coloque as mãos no meu irmão ainda mais você seu verme maldito. –O cavaleiro de fênix enforcava o loiro cada vez mais forte.  
O loiro fez menção de chutar o maior para poder escapar mais Ikki prevendo o seu golpe, colocou o joelho entre suas pernas e o pressionou ainda mais contra a parede.  
-É bom que você me ouça Hyoga. –A voz do cavaleiro de fênix ficou mas macia, quase maliciosa e a mão que segurava o pescoço do cisne passou a segurara seu rosto.  
Ikki aproximou seus lábios aos do loiro mas não deixava de segurar seu rosto com força, quase que cravando as unhas em sua pele.  
-Ou se não... –O maior sussurrou e em seguida, com um movimento brusco virou Hyoga de costas, empurrando com o seu corpo o cisne contra a parede.  
O loiro ficou paralisado e totalmente indefeso à força de fênix, que era maior que a sua, os olhos azul céu arregalaram ainda mais quando o corpo de Ikki passou a roçar no seu.  
-Eu vou fazer tudo que quiser fazer com Shun em você e não serei nada delicado. –Terminou Ikki sussurrando no ouvido do outro, roçando o grande volume de suas calças nas nádegas do cavaleiro de cisne que se debatia, tentando escapar.

-Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki estão demorando para vir almoçar. –Disse Shun quando todos estavam sentados a mesa menos fênix e cisne.  
-Eles devem ter esquecido algo na praia e voltado para pegar. –Shiryu olhou para Shun entendendo sua preocupação, de que Ikki havia descoberto sobre os dois.  
Para o alivio do dragão e do andrômeda, os cavaleiros logo juntaram-se aos demais na mesa.  
-Desculpem a demora, esqueci meus óculos escuros e Hyoga voltou comigo para pegar.  
Shun respirou aliviado acreditando na mentira do irmão sem perceber que Hyoga encontrava-se de cabeça baixa e pensativo.

Depois do almoço, Shiryu deitou-se em uma cadeira próxima a piscina para descansar e logo Hyoga juntou-se a ele, ainda de cabeça baixa.  
-O que aconteceu Hyoga? –Perguntou Shiryu.  
-Parece que o Ikki descobriu sobre eu e o Shun, ele me ameaçou hoje de manhã. –Respondeu o cisne sentando-se na cadeira.  
-Eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com óculos escuros. O que você vai fazer meu amigo?  
-Eu não sei Shiryu, gosto muito do Shun, mas o Ikki é o mais forte dos cavaleiros de bronze, certamente teria problemas em enfrentá-lo.  
-E se você o enfrentasse o Shun com certeza ficaria muito magoado.  
-Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse esquecê-lo, para não magoá-lo mais. –Hyoga deitou o corpo na cadeira e levou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhava para o céu azul da cor de seus olhos e pensava na alternativa que fizesse o andrômeda sofrer menos.  
Os dois cavaleiros estavam preocupados demais para perceber que Shun os observava de perto e agora caiam lágrimas de seu rosto, estava chateado com o irmão por ameaçar o cisne e o com a amado por ele ceder as ameaças. O andrômeda enxugou as lagrimas e saiu, sentia-se traído por Hyoga e por Ikki, mas como Shiryu dissera, ele odiaria ver os dois brigando.

Após um tempo, Seiya e Ikki se juntaram a Shiryu e Hyoga na piscina, o cavaleiro de fênix lamentava a falta de sol e o pegasus chamava o amigo para um mergulho.  
-Vem Shiryu, ou você está com medo que eu te dê a revanche de mais cedo?  
-Eu? Com medo de você Seiya? –O maior retirou a camiseta e o shorts ficando apenas de sunga, pulando na piscina depois do pegasus.  
Ikki murmurou algo como idiotas o que chamou a atenção de Hyoga, o maior sentou-se ao lado do cisne.  
-Você viu o Shun, Hyoga?  
-Não o vejo desde o almoço.  
-Estranho, meu irmão não é de ficar sozinho. –Ikki pensava que muitas coisas estranhas haviam acontecido naquela viagem, desde Athena quase se afogar até ele dormir até o meio dia no dia do passeio à cachoeira.  
Após as palavras do cavaleiros um trovão fez todos se silenciarem, as nuvens que estavam presentes o dia todo agora ficavam ainda mais escuras, anunciando que uma tempestade estava próxima.  
-Vou mergulhar um pouco antes que chova. –O cisne pulou na piscina junto de Shiryu e Seiya, não queria a companhia de Ikki, sentir o seu cosmo tão próximo ainda o fazia estremecer pelo que ocorrera mais cedo.  
Hyoga olhou para o céu que não refletia mais a cor de seus olhos e sim um cinza escuro, desejava saber onde Shun estava agora, desejava estar com ele agora. O jeito inocente e meigo do andrômeda sempre encantara o cisne fazendo-o se apaixonar perdidamente e agora que sabia que seu amor era correspondido, precisava enfrentar Ikki, o cavaleiro de fênix.

Após algum tempo, uma chuva muito forte começou, fazendo os cavaleiros saírem da piscina e procurarem abrigo, o céu escurecera de tal ponto que parecia ser noite.  
Seiya usava apenas um shorts vermelho e tinha os braços cruzados, a franja rebelde caia molhada pelos grandes olhos castanhos que observavam a chuva.  
-Está com frio Seiya? –Perguntou Shiryu colocando a mão sobre o ombro do menor.  
-Um pouco. –O menor sorriu e sentiu o rosto corar, Shiryu era seu melhor amigo e o conhecia também, não era surpresa que esse sentimento crescesse e se tornando mais forte.  
-Ikki, você tem certeza que o Shun não está no quarto dele?  
-Já disse que tenho seu pato maldito! Eu vou procurá-lo. –O cavaleiro de fênix saiu deixando cisne, dragão e pegasus sozinhos no local onde faziam as refeições.  
A chuva tornava-se cada vez mais forte atrapalhando a visão dos cavaleiros para fora do local onde se escondiam.  
-Será que a Saori está bem?  
-Deve estar em seu quarto Seiya, de qualquer jeito Ikki verá como ela está.

Após alguns minutos o cavaleiro de fênix voltou, a água pingava de suas roupas e a franja estava colada na testa.  
-Procurei em todos os quartos e não o encontrei.  
-E a Saori? –Perguntou Seiya.  
-Está em seu quarto e Tatsume também.  
Um trovão fez o chão estremecer, os cavaleiros olhavam para a chuva e nada se podia ver além da parede de água que caia violentamente.  
-Ikki. –O cisne aproximou-se do outro e olhou em seus olhos azuis escuros, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e seu olhar era determinado. –Eu amo o Shun e vou atrás dele você querendo ou não.  
O cavaleiro de cisne sumiu no meio da chuva antes que pudesse ser impedido por Ikki, que olhou para a tempestade e sussurrou.  
-Hyoga... encontre o Shun.

Poxa Ikki, vê se facilita neah 'u_u Espero que tenham gostado dessa prensa no Hyoga, tive a ajuda do Rii *-*  
Próximo cap. tem muito romance 3  
Eu estou achando essa fic muito fofa e ainda não me decidi se coloco lemon ou não '_

Preciso saber a opinião dos leitores, com ou sem lemon?  
Por favor deixem reviews^^


	7. Tempestade de sentimentos

**Cap. 7 Tempestade de sentimentos  
**  
-Shiryu, estou preocupado com o Shun. –Disse o pegasus com uma voz quase chorosa.  
-Não se preocupe Seiya, o Hyoga com certeza irá encontrá-lo. –O dragão olhava para fênix sem entender o por que deste ter deixado Hyoga ir em seu lugar, talvez Ikki estivesse começando a pensar na felicidade de seu irmão, mas o caminho para aceitar que os dois ficassem juntos ainda era longo.

-Shun?! Shun, onde está você? –O cisne corria pela chuva, sem poder ver muita coisa, chamando o nome do amado enquanto ia em direção a praia.  
O cavaleiro de Andrômeda tinha decidido se afastar de todos, mas percebera que fizera isso em hora errada quando começou a chover, o jovem teve sorte de se esconder em algumas pedras que ficavam próximas a praia.  
-Shun?! –Hyoga chamou alto enquanto corria pela areia da praia, o cisne podia ouvir o barulho violento do mar.  
-Hyoga? –Shun ouvira os chamados do loiro e agora acenava para este o visse.  
-Shun! Você esta bem? –Hyoga abraçou o menor quando chegou até ele próximo as pedras.  
-Estou sim, o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
-Eu vim te procurar, pensei que estivesse em perigo. –O loiro segurou as duas mãos de Shun junto ao seu peito e continuou a falar. –Eu fiquei preocupado, não faça mais isso.  
O andrômeda pode ver uma certa tristeza nos olhos azuis de Hyoga que eram cobertos pela franja loira que estava molhada.  
-Eu vi você falando com o Shiryu... Você não vai mais ficar comigo por causa do Ikki não é mesmo? –O andrômeda virou o rosto com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
-Não é verdade Shun, eu não te deixaria mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar Athena, eu só não queria te magoar... –Hyoga segurou o rosto de Shun, fazendo o olhar para si.  
O andrômeda nada respondeu, apenas deixou seus lábios serem conduzidos de encontro aos do maior, o beijando ternamente. Um trovão fez os cavaleiros pararem o beijo e logo após algumas pedras de granizo começaram a cair, acompanhando a forte chuva, debaixo das pedras onde se escondiam, algumas gotas de chuva e pedras atingiam os cavaleiros.  
-Hyoga... –Shun o abraçou forte, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos loiros.  
-Esta tudo bem Shun, tenho certeza que essa tempestade logo irá passar. –O cisne falou baixo no ouvido do amado, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

-Já chega, vou procurar o meu irmão. –Disse Ikki vendo que choviam algumas pedras.  
-Espere Ikki. –Shiryu segurou o braço de fênix impedindo este de partir- É perigoso ir agora, talvez Hyoga já o tenha encontrado.  
O cavaleiro de fênix bufou olhando para Seiya e Shiryu, teria que ficar preocupado com Shun e pior, na companhia de dois idiotas.  
Do mesmo jeito repentino que a tempestade começou, esta terminara deixando apenas uma chuva fraca que caia.  
Quando o cavaleiro de fênix se levantava para procurar o irmão, Shun e Hyoga apareceram, logo se juntando aos outros cavaleiros.  
-Shun, você está bem? –Perguntou Seiya se aproximando dos amigos.  
-Estou sim Seiya, agradeço sua preocupação amigo.  
-Está tudo bem Hyoga? –Shiryu perguntou ao cisne.  
-Estou bem Shiryu, não se preocupe comigo.  
-Shun. –Ikki chamou o irmão mais novo e pelo tom de sua voz, Shun sabia que levaria uma bronca daquelas. –Vá para seu quarto e tome um banho quente, não quero ter que cuidar de você doente.  
-Sim Ikki. –O andrômeda olhou para o irmão com um imensa tristeza no olhar,  
Ikki sabia que era sua culpa por ele ter sumido e estava feliz em saber que não havia se ferido.

Logo anoiteceu, mas a chuva ainda caia sem cessar, Shiryu, Seiya e Hyoga sentavam-se para jantar junto de Saori.  
-Onde estão Ikki e Shun? –Perguntou a deusa.  
-Acho que virão logo. –Respondeu Hyoga preocupado com o amado.  
-Shun? –Ikki bateu à porta do quarto do irmão.  
-Pode entrar meu irmão. –O cavaleiro de fênix adentrou o quarto do mais novo encontrando o deitado embaixo de cobertas e espirrando.  
-Eu não disse que você ia ficar gripado?  
-Me desculpe Ikki.  
O mais velho sentou-se na cama, junto do irmão e passou de leve a mão nos seus cabelos, não podia negar que estivera preocupado.  
-Shun, você realmente o ama? –Perguntou o mais velho com certa tristeza no olhar.  
-Sim meu irmão e você sabe que não é de hoje. –Shun olhou para o outro decidido.  
-Sei, a casa de libra... –Ikki olhava para o canto do quarto, perdido em seus pensamentos, voltou a olhar para o irmão e concluiu –Nesse caso você tem alguém para cuidar de você.  
O maior se levantou da cama, indo em direção a porta.  
-Ikki o que esta dizendo? Não vai me deixar vai? –Dos olhos do andrômeda já brotavam algumas lagrimas.  
-Apenas por um tempo Shun, prometo que voltarei.  
-Ikkiii não! –O cavaleiro de fênix fechou a porta e saiu sem que ninguém o visse, em seu quarto Shun deixava que as lagrimas molhassem o travesseiro.

Após o jantar, Hyoga foi até o quarto de Shun para ver por que este não fora jantar.  
-Shun? –Disse o cisne adentrando o quarto.  
-Entre Hyoga. –O loiro entrou e ao encontrar Shun deitado e coberto imaginou que este estivesse doente.  
-O que houve Shun?  
-Acho que peguei um resfriado. –O cisne se aproximou do andrômeda, sentado-se na cama e pode constatar que este estava chorando.  
-Por que esta chorando? –As mãos do maior foram para o rosto do outro, colhendo algumas lagrimas com os dedos.  
-Ikki foi embora Hyoga, me deixou sozinho. –Shun voltava a chorar.  
-Não diga isso Shun, ele precisa de um tempo para aceitar que fiquemos juntos, tenho certeza que ele voltará. –Hyoga sorriu para o amado e o abraçou, Shun estava realmente belo, a pele alva tomava um intenso rubor pelo choro e ao tocá-la, o cisne percebia que estava mais quente que o normal.  
-Hyoga, fique aqui comigo, não me deixe sozinho. –Shun pediu ao ouvido do outro de maneira tão doce que o loiro jamais poderia recusar.  
Hyoga segurou o rosto do amado e o beijou, Shun entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do amado o puxando para mais perto de si.

A chuva fina caia pela noite escura e sem estrelas, Seiya que não conseguia dormir, pegou o violão e foi ao refeitório tocar sozinho.  
Shiryu ouviu o som do violão do amado e saiu de seu quarto para ouvi-lo tocar, sem que o pegasus o visse, ouvia a suave melodia e logo a voz do cavaleiro se juntava a musica.

...  
Você vai me vencer,  
Eu vou me apaixonar.  
Não há mais o que decidir

Dos nossos lábios todas as palavras  
Nada dizem  
Aos nossos olhos tudo que já vimos  
Foi vertigem

O dragão se aproximava devagar, podia ver que Seiya sorria docemente seus olhos tinham um brilho incomum e sua voz era suave e bela. Shiryu sentia como se o coração fosse pular do peito, amava o amigo com todas suas forças e desejava que cada uma daquelas palavras fossem cantadas apenas para ele.

Te lembro e já me sinto ao seu lado,  
No seu mundo  
Me identifico com você de um jeito  
Tão profundo  
E é tudo tão real  
Mas nada normal

-Quem esta ai? –Perguntou o pegasus parando de tocar.  
-Sou eu Seiya, me desculpe não queria te atrapalhar. –O dragão se aproximou do amigo.  
-Esta tudo bem Shiryu, desculpa se te acordei. –Seiya sorriu para o amigo continuando a tocar e cantar, só que agora um leve rubor cobria sua face.

Você vai me vencer,  
Eu vou me apaixonar.  
Não há mais o que decidir

O dragão sentou-se ao lado de Seiya, que acabou perdendo a concentração e parou de tocar, se perdendo naqueles olhos azuis e belos do amigo.  
Shiryu era sem duvida o cavaleiro mais belo de todos e nesse momento, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito doce, combinando com o belo sorriso.  
Após alguns segundos presos no olhar um do outro, o dragão levou a mão ao rosto do amado que sentiu a face queimar com aquele toque.  
-Seiya, eu te amo. –A declaração de Shiryu fez Seiya sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo, não podia negar que sempre gostara mais do amigo do que dos outros cavaleiros e nos últimos dias esse sentimento vinha crescendo.  
-E-eu também te amo, Shiryu. –O pegasus deixou o violão de lado e se levantou, deixando-se ser abraçado pelo amigo.  
Seiya afundou o rosto no peitoral forte do maior sentindo um doce perfume, Shiryu sentia o cheiro dos cabelos do amado enquanto o abraçava com força.  
-Seiya... –o dragão sussurrou antes de segurar o rosto do amado puxando-o para um beijo.  
O pegasus sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o seu corpo, a língua do maior descobria cada centímetro de sua boca enquanto este fazia o mesmo. Ambos nunca haviam provado um beijo assim, como se não houvesse Athena ou cavaleiros e constelações, havia apenas os dois jovens e um sentimento puro e profundo.

-Senhorita Saori, acho que gostaria de ver isso.  
A jovem deusa olhou pela janela de seu quarto e pode ver Seiya e Shiryu se beijando. Tatsume precisou desviar para que não fosse atingido por um vaso que fora jogado com força contra a parede.  
-Esse maldito dragão não me deixa escolha! Partiremos para o plano B amanhã mesmo Tatsume!

Humm... Parece-me que o plano da Saori de ficar com o Seiya falhou "/  
Mas qual será o plano B? B)  
A musica é Nada É Normal do Victor e Leo espero que tenham gostado!  
Reviews pls *-*

Layzinha: Obrigada *-* A Saoria é memo uma vaca só serve para atrapalhar 'u_u Eu também senti medo do Ikki 'x_x


	8. Visita inesperada

**Cap. 8 Visita inesperada**

Hyoga parou de beijar o amado ouvindo um barulho que parecia vir do chalé ao lado, onde estava dormindo a deusa Athena.  
-Shun, há algo errado com a Saori.  
-Não se preocupe Hyoga, ouço esses barulhos o tempo todo.  
-Tudo bem Shun, eu também tenho outras coisas para me preocupar agora. –Hyoga olhou para o amado sorrindo sedutoramente antes de voltar a beijá-lo.  
As mãos do loiro retiraram a coberta de cima do corpo do amado, Shun usava um pijama bege com botões que Hyoga desabotoava lentamente.  
-Hyoga, nós não devemos...  
-Shun, não precisa ter medo, apenas confie em mim... –O loiro sussurrou sedutoramente ao ouvido do menor enquanto tocava com a ponta dos dedos o abdômen e peitoral do amado.  
-Hy..oga –Shun sentiu um arrepiou por todo corpo pelo toque dos dedos gelados do outro sobre sua pele quente e febril.  
O loiro passou a beijar o pescoço do amado seguindo para seu peitoral e abdômen, Shun estremecia a cada toque leve dos lábios e da língua do amado sobre seu corpo.  
Shun sentia a temperatura do corpo febril aumentar ainda mais, seus grandes olhos verdes encontraram os cerrados olhos azuis de Hyoga que teve a confirmação que precisava para continuar suas caricias. O jovem Andrômeda sentia o coração bater acelerado, amava Hyoga com todas as forças e sonhava com aquele momento a muito tempo, o momento que finalmente poderia entregar-se ao cisne por completo.  
Hyoga observava o frágil e febril corpo do amado, temia por machucá-lo e depositava em cada pedaço de sua pele alva um terno beijo, também ansiava o momento de poder ter o seu amado por completo e aquela noite com certeza seria maravilhosa.

A luz que entrava pela janela incomodou os olhos azuis do cisne que os abriu de súbito, reconheceu em seguida o quarto de seu amado e se tranqüilizou ao vê-lo dormindo calmamente ao lado. A expressão de Shun era tão doce que parecia a de um anjo, as mãos do loiro pousaram suavemente sobre a testa do amado constatando que a febre havia felizmente passado.  
-Bom dia, meu amor. –Disse o loiro sorrindo sedutoramente quando os olhos verdes do amado o fitaram.  
-Bom dia. –Shun sorriu docemente, como desejava acordar com aquela beleza ao seu lado, todos os dias de sua vida.  
Hyoga levantou-se e começou a se vestir, Shun colou os olhos naquele dorso trabalhado de pele clara, nas costas podia ver alguns arranhões, deixados pelo andrômeda na noite passada.

Seiya demorara algum tempo para dormir, deitado em sua cama tudo que conseguia pensar era aquele beijo e a sensação maravilhosa que ele lhe trouxera. Tudo em que pensava agora levava a Shiryu, como pode enganar-se com Athena sendo que o único que realmente o conhecia e daria a vida por ele era seu amigo?

O dia amanheceu e todos acordaram cedo, Shiryu ao sair de seu quarto estranhou ao ver Hyoga saindo do quarto de Shun, mas nada disse.  
Saori estava com um ótimo humor, usava um vestido florido e seu sorriso era muito brilhante.  
-Bom dia Shiryu! –Disse a deusa alegremente enquanto se sentava à mesa para o café.  
-Bom dia Saori, parece de bom humor essa manhã.  
-Acordei bem disposta hoje. Antes que me esqueça, preparei uma surpresa para você hoje.  
-Um surpresa? –O dragão olhou desconfiado para a deusa, no dia do passeio a cachoeira parecia querer voar em seu pescoço para afastá-lo de Seiya e hoje estava toda contente, com certeza ela faria algo.  
-Na hora certa você saberá.  
Seiya foi o ultimo a sentar-se a mesa ainda esfregando os grandes olhos castanhos, Shiryu não pode deixar de olhá-lo, se encantando com seu jeito meigo e despreocupado.  
-Onde está Ikki? –Perguntou o pegasus vendo que o amigo faltava à mesa.  
-Ikki foi embora, não sei para onde. –Disse Shun abaixando a cabeça sentindo que logo voltaria a chorar.  
-Isso não é motivo para preocupar, Ikki vive fazendo isso e não é surpresa para nós. –Disse Shiryu tentando animar o amigo.

Após o café, os cavaleiros trocaram-se e desceram a praia, Seiya usava uma regata vermelha e shorts laranja, Shiryu um short verde e uma regata branca colada ao corpo musculoso.  
Shun, Hyoga e Saori desceram na frente enquanto Shiryu puxou o pegasus para fora da curta trilha que levava a praia, encostando-o em uma arvore.  
-Shiryu... –o menor olhou o amado que tinha um sorriso belo e um brilho nos olhos azuis escuro.  
-Seiya... –O dragão tomou os lábios do outro o beijando devagar, as línguas descobriam cada canto das bocas calmamente.  
As mãos de Shiryu seguraram a fina cintura do pegasus que levou a mão aos fortes e descobertos braços do amigo. Seiya sentia um calor subir-lhe a nuca e quando o ar já começava a lhe faltar, parou o beijo.  
-É melhor irmos. –O pegasus tentou ir em direção a praia, mas as mãos do amado sobre sua cintura o impediram.  
-Para que a pressa?  
-Saori pode dar por nossa falta. –Shiruy sentiu um desconforto ao ouvir o nome da deusa que ele sabia querer roubar seu amado.  
-E qual o problema disso? –O dragão se aproximou do amado para outro beijo e este não resistiu, os cabelos negros e a pele morena exalavam um perfume que deixava Seiya tonto, querendo apenas prolongar o tempo junto de Shiryu.

Hyoga deixou a camiseta e o shorts em baixo do guarda sol junto a deusa Athena e foi para água apenas com sua sunga azul. Shun seguiu o amado, usava um shorts verde e já sentia o sol queimar a pele clara de seu peitoral.  
O loiro segurou a mão do amado enquanto passavam pelas ondas, Shun corou com o toque tendo lembranças da noite passada.  
"Seiya esta demorando e Shiryu também não esta aqui, mas não se preocupem, se eu não sou o bastante terei ajuda para separá-los". A deusa sorriu colocando os óculos escuros.

A jovem não havia se dado conta de seus sentimentos pelo pegasus até pouco tempo, quando observara este sobre os olhares do dragão. Estava óbvio que Shiryu sentia algo mais por Seiya do que uma simples amizade e sendo assim, não poderia deixar que ficassem juntos, decidindo conquistar o pegasus para si.

Seiya e Shiryu logo chegaram a praia, sobre os olhares fuzilantes da deusa Athena. Os dois amigos deixaram a roupa próxima a deusa rumando para o mar sem se quer se importar com a presença da jovem.  
-Vocês demoraram, onde estavam? –Hyoga perguntou e sorriu para Shiryu que sorriu de volta confirmando o que o loiro já suspeitava, os dois haviam conseguido ficar juntos.  
-Seiya esqueceu algo e fui com ele buscar.  
Os cavaleiros aproveitaram a manhã quente no mar, as ondas estava um pouco agitadas e Shun procurava ficar perto de Hyoga.  
-Shiryu, hoje eu vou ter a minha revanche! –O pegasus subiu pelas costas do amigo que o segurou no colo, olhando em seus grandes olhos castanhos.  
Seiya corou, sentia as mãos do cavaleiro em suas coxas e aquele sorriso despertava sentimentos que não queria que os outros cavaleiros soubessem.  
Enquanto o pegasus estava imerso em seus pensamentos, Shiryu passou a olhar para a praia, perplexo e deixando cair o amigo, correu para cumprimentar a jovem que chegara.  
-Seiya você está bem? –Shun estendeu a mão ao amigo para ajudá-lo a levantar.  
-Estou sim mas, o que deu no Shiryu? –O moreno levantou, Hyoga que estava ao seu lado passou a observar a praia antes de concluir.  
-Eu não sei, mas certamente tem a ver com Shunrei.  
Os três cavaleiros olhavam para Shiryu que conversava alegremente com a amiga recém chegada dos cinco picos, Seiya via o sorriso estampado no rosto dos dois e, embora tentasse controlar o sentimento, sentia um pouco de raiva.

Na hora do almoço todos se reuniram e Seiya foi obrigado a cumprimentar Shunrei.  
-Olá. –Disse seco o cavaleiro de pegasus.  
-Olá Seiya! Como vai? Estou muito feliz pela Saori ter me chamado para vir até aqui. –Shunrei falava sem desgrudar do braço de Shiryu.  
-Que bom. –Seiya tentou esboçar um sorriso e não tomar o amado daquela babie chinesa.  
Saori olhava a cena divertida, Shunrei era a peça que faltava, com certeza ela ficaria com Shiryu deixando seu caminho livre para ficar com Seiya e o ciúme do cavaleiro de pegasus já era sinal de seu plano estava funcionando perfeitamente bem.

Como se não bastasse a Saori, ainda vem essa Shunrei para atrapalhar 'u_u  
Mas Shiryu e Seiya logo terão uma ajudinha ;D  
Decidi não fazer lemon mas deixei implicito... espero que estejam gostando^^  
Deixem reviews


	9. Futura Esposa?

**Cap. 9 Futura Esposa?**

Após o almoço, Shunrei e Shiryu se encontravam conversando ao pé de uma arvore, o cavaleiro de pegasus apenas olhou possesso para o dragão que sorriu sem jeito.  
-Seiya, está tudo bem? –Perguntou o cavaleiro de andrômeda quando encontrou o amigo sentado a beira da piscina.  
-Está sim Shun, só estou cansado. –Seiya levantou e foi para seu quarto.  
-Hyoga, algo está errado aqui. –Disse olhando para o amado que se sentava do seu lado.  
-Você tem razão Shun, creio que Seiya esteja triste por causa da Shunrei.  
-O que tem a Shunrei?  
-Ela está com Shiryu e bem, Seiya e Shiryu se gostam muito. –O loiro corou levemente após fazer essa afirmação, Shun riu baixo, enfim ele e o amado não eram os únicos.  
-Fico feliz por eles mas, Hyoga, Shunrei e Saori nunca foram amigas, é muito estranho que ela apareça aqui dessa forma.  
-Você tem razão Shun, é estranho também a Saori ter se afogado aquele dia na praia, o seu irmão não conseguir acordar para o passeio e ela torcer o pé fazendo Seiya carregá-la. –O cavaleiro de cisne olhava nos olhos verdes de amado e falava seriamente.  
-Eu ouvi algumas coisas no corredor, mas não dei importância... Como quando ela chamava o Tatsume de idiota e dizia que tudo estava dando errado.  
-Exatamente Shun, acho que a Saori está tentando separá-los.  
-Não seja por isso. –Shun levantou da cadeira próxima a piscina e segurou nas mãos do amado para que ele se levantasse – Vamos ajudá-los Hyoga.

Shun chamou Shunrei para uma conversa enquanto Hyoga tirava Shiryu de perto dos dois.

-O que foi Hyoga? –Disse o mais alto quando tomaram certa distância dos outros dois.  
-O que houve entre você e o Seiya? –Perguntou o loiro ansioso pela resposta do outro.  
-Bem, eu disse que o amava e estava tudo bem, mas a Shunrei apareceu de repente e... –o cavaleiro de dragão pensou por alguns instantes antes de concluir- Você acha que a senhorita Saori a trouxe aqui de propósito?  
-Não só acho como tenho certeza, mas se preocupe, Shun e eu vamos ajudá-los. –O cisne segurou no braço do amigo e o guiava até o quarto de Seiya onde este se encontrava sozinho.

Em seu quarto Seiya sentia algo apertar seu peito, lembrar do jeito como o amado o beijara aquela manhã e depois ver aquela garota grudada em seu pescoço doía muito no cavaleiro de pegasus.  
Seiya deitou em sua cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fitavam o teto, aqueles olhos azuis e os cabelos negros não saiam de seu pensamento um segundo sequer, como queria estar do seu lado agora.

-Seiya? Seiya? –O pegasus despertou de seus pensamentos e correu à porta vendo que Saori o chamava.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou o pegasus preocupado.  
-Eu só vim ver como você estava. –A deusa entrou no quarto do cavaleiro se sentando em sua cama.  
-E-eu... estou bem, posso oferecer algo para beber? –Seiya levou a mão à nuca imaginando o que Shiryu pensaria se visse Athena em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama.  
-Um refrigerante diet, por favor. –O pegasus pegou uma lata na pequena geladeira e a entregou a Saori, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Saori...  
-Seiya –a deusa começou e o cavaleiro se calou- percebi que está incomodado com a presença de Shunrei.  
-Incomodado? Deve ser impressão sua. –O pegasus sorriu abertamente.  
-Que bom que simpatiza com ela, pois como sabe ela é futura esposa de seu querido amigo.  
Seiya sentiu como se algo houvesse lhe golpeado a nuca, engoliu seco e encarada a expressão serena da deusa perguntou:  
-E-esposa?  
-Você não sabia? Shiryu e Shunrei foram criados pelo grande mestre ancião e desde pequenos foram prometidos para se casarem.  
-Se casarem? –O pegasus parecia estar imerso em água fria, ouvia atentamente àquelas palavras, mas não conseguia raciocinar.  
-Sim, é claro que Shiryu nunca quebraria uma promessa feita ao seu mestre não concorda? –A deusa sorriu triunfante em meio ao desespero que se podia notar na expressão de seu cavaleiro.

Seiya franziu o cenho e assimilou tudo que ouvira, Shunrei sempre rezava para Shiryu e o cavaleiro de dragão já lutara para protegê-la. Sabia também que seu amigo era um homem de palavra e jamais voltaria atrás em algo que prometera.  
O pegasus só não entendia onde ficava nessa história, talvez alguma diversão ou um passatempo em uma viagem de férias.  
Saori levantou-se e caminhou em direção a saída, encontrando Shiryu no caminho, o dragão não pode deixar de notar a expressão vitoriosa da deusa, em seus lábios brotava um sorriso malicioso e seus olhos azuis estavam levemente cerrados.

-Seiya? –O dragão adentrou o quarto do amado, encontrando a porta aberta.  
O cavaleiro de pegasus ainda continuava sentado na cama, sentindo o estomago revirar com tudo que ouvira.  
Shiryu se aproximou do amado, mas se deteve a alguns passos de distância, podia sentir aquele cosmo familiar queimando e os grandes olhos castanhos o encararam com raiva.  
-Vá embora Shiryu e não me procure mais.  
Shiryu abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas achou melhor aguardar que Seiya se acalmasse, enquanto saia do quarto do amado sentia o próprio sangue esquentar, não sabia o que Saori havia feito, mas teria que ter um jeito de concertar.

Hyoga viu Saori passar por ele triunfante seguida de um Shiryu irritado.  
-O que houve Shiryu? –Perguntou Hyoga preocupado, era muito raro ver o dragão nervoso.  
-Saori disse algo ao Seiya.  
-Não se preocupe com isso amigo, daremos um jeito. –Hyoga colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e sorriu.

-Shun, diga logo o que quer comigo garoto! –Shun procurava de todo modo algo que pudesse falar com Shunrei para que ela não corresse atrás de Shiryu novamente.  
-É que... Eu queria saber do mestre ancião!  
-Ele está bem obrigado, agora se me da licença... –A garota tentava olhar por cima dos ombros do cavaleiro que segurava suas mãos a impedindo de sair.  
-Não Shunrei! É sério, se ele estiver doente pode me dizer.  
A garota olhou nos olhos do cavaleiro com uma expressão levemente irritada e soltando suas mãos respondeu:  
-Já disse que ele está bem. Shiryu! –Ao avistar o amigo a garota correu até ele o abraçando e grudando em seu braço como estava desde que chegara.

Hyoga puxou o amado para longe dos outros explicando o que acontecera e o plano que executariam a seguir, Shun concordou, queria muito ajudar os amigos.  
O andrômeda sentou-se próximo a piscina olhando para água e fazendo nela círculos com as mãos.  
-Shun... –Hyoga já conhecia o amado tempo suficiente para decifrar cada expressão, cada pensamento- Por que está triste?

Shun olhou para o amado percebendo a preocupação em seus cristalinos olhos azuis.  
-Ikki... –O mais novo disse baixo enquanto de seus olhos verdes, brotavam algumas lagrimas.  
O cisne levou a mão ao rosto do amado e enxugou-lhe as lagrimas com o polegar.  
-Ele voltará, não se preocupe. –Depois do ocorrido entre ele e o cavaleiro de fênix, Hyoga sentia-se incomodado com sua presença e até preferiria que estivesse sumido se não fosse pela tristeza de seu amado.  
Shun fechou os olhos devagar enquanto o cisne se aproximava para beijá-lo, sentir aqueles lábios macios sobre os seus era uma sensação maravilhosa que ele nunca queria que tivesse fim.  
Amava Hyoga com todas as suas forças e daria sua vida por ele, como provara durante a batalha das doze casas.  
O cisne também se sentia encantado com a doçura do amado, sabia que devia a ele sua vida e não o deixaria de modo algum, mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar o cavaleiro de fênix.  
Hyoga puxou Shun pela cintura e encostou seus lábios nos dele, o menor fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, permitindo que o loiro aprofundassem o beijo.

Shiryu e Shunrei logo se juntaram ao dois na piscina, fazendo-os cessar o beijo e disfarçar.  
Em seu quarto, Seiya só pensava no que Saori dissera e embora não quisesse acreditar, tudo parecia ser óbvio demais. Shunrei era uma garota e ele um homem, estava claro com quem Shiryu deveria ficar no final.  
As lágrimas se formavam nos olhos castanhos e teimavam em cair, precisava esquecer o dragão, mas parecia impossível quando ele ainda sentia aqueles lábios tão desejados sobre os seus.

Saori estragando tudo de novo '-.-  
Prometo que logo melhora *-*


	10. O plano de Hyoga e Shun

**Cap. 10 O plano de Hyoga e Shun**

Seiya apenas deixou seu quarto ao anoitecer, sentia-se usado por Shiryu e tudo que menos queria era encontrar o dragão e sua 'noiva' Shunrei.  
A deusa Athena juntou-se à seus cavaleiros para jantar usando um belo vestido lilás, o rosto da jovem estava iluminado com um belo sorriso, a tristeza de Seiya era visível e logo aquele cavaleiro seria seu.

-Shunrei, espere. –O dragão segurou no braço da garota quando se encaminhavam para o salão onde faziam as refeições.  
-O que foi Shiryu?  
-Shunrei, eu tenho sentimentos muito fortes por você. –A garota riu baixo.  
-Sei disso Shiryu, fique seguro de que é correspondido. –O dragão segurou nos ombros da garota.  
-Você não entende Shunrei, você é como uma irmão para mim, não a vejo de outro modo.  
-M-mas Shiryu eu não entendo. A senhorita Saori disse que você pediu minha presença, para que ficássemos juntos.  
-A Saori mentiu Shunrei, ela quer me separar de quem eu verdadeiramente amo. –O dragão tinha os olhos perdidos, não conseguia encarar a garota.  
Shunrei sentiu como se lhe fosse jogado um balde de água fria, sempre teve tanta certerza que Shiryu seria seu que nunca chegou a ponderar sobre os sentimentos do amigo.  
-E quem é Shiryu? Diga-me! –A garota levava as mãos ao rosto, lagrimas já escorriam por sua face alva.  
Shiryu nada disse, mantinha o olhar fixo no chão e as mãos no ombro da amiga. Shunrei preferiu não saber também, apenas saiu correndo e chorando, amava Shiryu e ouvir aquelas palavras a machucara demais.

-Shiryu onde está Shunrei? –Hyoga perguntou quando o amigo sentou-se a mesa.  
-Ela esta se sentindo, indisposta. –O dragão mantinha a cabeça baixa e sua tristeza era visível, amava Shunrei como uma irmã e nunca quis magoá-la desta forma.  
O jantar se seguiu silencioso, Saori estava feliz por ver o dragão e o pegasus separados, Seiya sentia se usado pelo amado, Shiryu se culpava por magoar Shunrei e Hyoga e Shun pensavam no plano que viria a seguir.

Seiya terminou de comer e foi para seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra, Hyoga puxou Shun pelo braço e disse:  
-Vá chamar ao Seiya, eu vou avisar Saori.  
-Mas Hyoga, e se a senhorita Saori e a Shunrei quiserem separá-los novamente? –Shun tinha os grandes olhos verdes um pouco triste, o loiro passou a mão pelo seu rosto e respondeu:  
-Não se preocupem Shun, se eles realmente se amarem não poderão ser separados. –O Andrômeda se acalmou com o belo sorriso que o amado esboçou nos lábios tão desejáveis.

-Senhorita Saori –Hyoga bateu à porta da deusa.  
-Se... A é você Hyoga, o que houve? –Saori tentou disfarçar a decepção ao ver que não era o pegasus à porta.  
-Shunrei viu Seiya e Shiryu, bem, se beijando.  
-Mas que coisa horrível! –A deusa levou a mão a boca fingindo surpresa. –Ela ama o Shiryu, deve estar arrasada a pobrezinha.  
-Sim, é melhor que a senhorita vá falar com ela.  
-Irei, obrigado pela aviso.  
Hyoga saiu e virou os olhos, como Saori conseguia ser tão falsa? Aquela jovem corajosa que arriscava a vida para salvar a terra parecia ter sumido, dando lugar a uma garota mimada que sem dúvidas faz de tudo para ter o que quer.

-Seiya, Seiya! –Shun batia a porta do cavaleiro de pegasus, parecendo desesperado.  
-O que foi Shun? –Seiya abriu a porta olhando confuso para o amigo.  
-Saori esta sendo ataca na piscina! Venha depressa!  
-O que atacada? –O pegasus não pensou duas vezes e foi correndo para a piscina vendo que ali não havia ninguém.

-Seiya... –Shiryu aproximou-se do amigo.  
-O que houve Shiryu? Saori foi atacada?  
-Na verdade não, eu só queria te ver Seiya. –A mão do maior tocou o rosto do pegasus o fazendo corar, aquele simples toque já deixava suas pernas bambas, mas precisava resistir.  
-Por que você não vai ver a Shunrei? Afinal é sua futura esposa não é?–O pegasus virou de costas para o amado que o abraçou.  
-Seiya, Shunrei e eu fomos criados juntos, ela é como uma irmã para mim, nunca a veria de outra forma. E de onde tirou essa história de esposa? –Seiya sentiu o hálito quente do dragão próximo ao seu rosto enquanto seus braços fortes envolviam a cintura fina.  
-Saori me disse...  
-Pois é mentira, escute se disse que te amo, é porque é verdade. –Shiryu segurou nos ombros do amado o virando para poder encarar seus olhos castanhos.

A luz da lua e das estrelas era refletida na água de piscina que se movia lentamente conforme a brisa, os olhos do dragão tomavam um azul ainda mais intenso e Seiya sabia que não poderia resistir.  
As mãos do maior foram para o rosto moreno do amado que tomava uma coloração rubra, Seiya tinha nos olhos castanhos um brilho que Shiryu não podia resistir, devagar os lábios foram se aproximando para se encontrarem em um beijo quente.  
O cavaleiro de pegasus confirmava as palavras do amado naquele beijo carinhoso, as línguas se descobriam com calma e os lábios não queriam se separar, as mãos do dragão desceram pelas costas do menor, acariciando-lhe.

-Shiryu... –Seiya parou o beijo buscando por ar, seu rosto estava corado e surpreso. –Como pude duvidar de seus sentimentos?  
-Já passou. –O maior abraçava o amado acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes. –Sabe Seiya, com a chegada de Shunrei cedi meu quarto a ela e não tenho onde dormir.  
-P-pode ficar comigo se quiser... –Disse o pegasus corado, mas nenhum deles se moveu, apenas ficaram abraçados por longos minutos.

-Hyoga? –Disse Shun passando a mão nos braços do cavaleiro que lhe envolvia a cintura.  
-O que foi Shun? –Perguntou o cisne colocando a cabeça sobre o ombro do amado enquanto lhe abraçava por trás.  
-Acho que conseguimos, nossos amigos ficam bem juntos não é mesmo? –Disse o menor sorrindo como bobo, ficava muito feliz em ver Seiya e Shiryu juntos, sabia o quanto sofrera com medo de não ser correspondido e não queria que ninguém passasse pelo mesmo.  
-Não acho que ficam bem não. –Respondeu o loiro e o amado se virou para encará-lo surpreso.  
-Por que não?  
-Porque nem eles nem pessoa alguma são tão belos quanto você. –O loiro passou a mão pelo rosto rubro do amado que já estava perdido em seu sorriso sedutor.

Shiryu passou a mão pela cintura do amado enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para o quarto de Seiya.  
-Seiya, não quero mais que acredite no que a Saori diz a meu respeito, ela tem sentimentos por você e procura nos separa.  
-Ela não conseguirá Shiryu, ninguém conseguirá. –Seiya fechou a porta atrás de si e alcançou os lábios do amado, beijando apaixonadamente.  
As mãos do maior agarraram a cintura do outro colando seus corpos que aqueciam à medida que as línguas se entrelaçavam.  
O dragão retirou a camiseta vermelha que Seiya usava para acariciar-lhe o peitoral e abdômen, tocando levemente cada músculos definido.

-Shiryu... –O pegasus chamou o nome do amado, enlaçando as pernas na sua cintura quando fora erguido do chão.  
Shiryu segurou nas costas do amado e o deitou sobre a cama, observando que seu rosto moreno estava corado. A boca do dragão passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço deixando a pele arrepiada e tirando gemidos dos seus lábios entreabertos.  
Seiya retirou a camiseta lilás que cobria o corpo que tanto cobiçava, os cabelos negros de Shiryu caíram sobre o seu corpo e de seu amado contrastando com sua pele clara. O cavaleiro de pegasus começou a arranhar gentilmente as costas fortes do amado enquanto este sugava a pele de seu peitoral.

-S-Seiya... –O maior saiu de cima do outro, sentando-se na cama.  
-O que foi Shiryu? –O moreno o olhava preocupado, imaginando o que teria feito de errado.  
-Acho que fui rápido demais, me desculpe. –Shiryu estava corado e evitava olhar para o amigo.  
-Não diga isso Shiryu, eu o amo e quero ser seu. –Seiya abraçou o amado pelas costas largas, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos macios.  
-Seiya... -O dragão olhou fundo nos olhos do amado enquanto este o puxava para deitar sobre si novamente.  
Shiryu sorria e seus olhos brilhavam sedutoramente, queria com toda certeza ficar com Seiya e sabendo que eram correspondidos, se amariam a noite toda.

Desculpe pra quem gosta de lemon por não ter colocado "/  
Acho a fic meio inocente e um lemon talvez estragasse isso 'x_x  
Capitulo curto mas o próximo é o ultimo então aproveitem *-*  
Deixem reviews

Mila Angelica- A Saori é um pé no saco msm e não é só na fic ñ 'u_u

Amynah-Kate-chan Storys- Doce por fora e selvagem por dentro *-* Adorei... Talvez eu coloque o Ikki com alguém se não ele é td seu xD

Cami- Mal amada msm 'ò_ó Não se toca q o Seiya não curte ela 'u_u

Obrigado pelos reviews galera *-*


	11. Começo e fim

**Cap. 11 Começo e fim  
**  
Seiya acordou com a luz do sol que incomodava seus olhos, Shiryu estava deitado ao seu lado e o observava.  
-Shiryu? –O menor coçou os olhos e o outro achou tal gesto encantador.  
-Bom dia Seiya. –As mãos do maior acariciaram os cabelos do amado, os dois estavam deitados sobre a cama de casal, cobertos por um lençol.  
-Bom dia Shiryu! –O pegasus sorriu abertamente e beijou os lábios do dragão.  
-Vamos tomar café? –Shiryu já se levantava quando o outro o segurou o pelo braço.  
-Eu quero ficar aqui. –Seiya fez um bico, como se fizesse birra e o maior o beijou abraçando sua cintura.  
-Seiya, você precisa conversar com a Saori.  
-Você tem razão, falarei com ela, mas primeiro vou tomar um banho. –O pegasus levantava-se da cama e ia para o banheiro quando teve o braço segurado e foi forçado a sentar-se no colo do amado.  
Shiryu segurava as costas do amado enquanto sorria feito bobo, Seiya passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, o abraçando.  
-Shiryu... Por que será que demorei tanto para perceber que te amava? –O pegasus estava perdido no sorriso do amado e também sorria.  
-Eu não sei Seiya, só sei que agora que descobriu, não vou deixá-lo escapar jamais. –Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente antes de irem tomar banho juntos.

-Ainda bem que não dormi ao lado do quarto do Seiya, vai saber o que os dois foram fazer... –Disse Hyoga e Shun corou e riu baixo, estava deitado sobre o peito do amado e enlaçava seus fios de cabelos dourado na ponta dos dedos.  
-Hyoga, será que Ikki voltará?  
-Tenho certeza que sim, ele não teria coragem de abandonar um irmão mais novo tão lindo feito você.  
-Quanto tempo perdi achando que não era correspondido. –Shun levantou a cabeça para fitar o belo rosto do amado, a pele clara coberta por alguns fios loiros e o par de olhos azul céu.  
-Prometo que compensarei esse tempo perdido. –Hyoga sorriu sedutoramente, como sempre fazia e puxou o queixo do amado para um beijo apaixonado, o sol ja entrava pela janela mas os dois amantes o ignoravam, queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Saori levantou-se da cama e se arrumou para o café, estava visivelmente triste e se sentia vencida.  
Após Hyoga dizer que Shunrei vira Seiya e Shiryu se beijando, ela se dirigiu à garota e descobriu que o cisne mentira, na verdade Shiryu havia dito que amava outro e a garota parecia estar ciente e pronta para se conformar.  
A jovem deusa percebeu que havia perdido uma possivel cumplice e que talvez devesse deixar seus cavaleiros ficar como quisessem, desde que isso não interferisse na tarefa de proteger a Terra.  
Saori amava Seiya e de algum modo sentia a necessidade de tê-lo ao seu lado, mas depois de tudo que fizera ele ainda escolhera o dragão e sendo assim nada mais poderia ser feito.

Shun e Hyoga se dirigiam para a mesa do café quando um cosmo familiar os surpreendeu, o andromeda correu em direção a piscina e chamou o nome do irmão, que estava lá.  
-Ikkii! –Shun abraçou o mais velho que retribuiu.  
-Sentiu saudades meu irmão? –O cavaleiro de fênix passou a mão nos cabelos verdes do irmão.  
-Fico muito feliz que tenha voltado! –Shun olhou para o irmão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
-Eu precisava me acalmar ou mandaria tudo pelos ares.  
Shun que abraçava o irmão percebeu um longo fio de cabelo loiro eu sua roupa e o pegando olhou para o irmão, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
-E onde você esteve esse tempo todo?  
-N-Não interessa! –Ikki pegou o fio de cabelo e o jogou no chão com raiva enquanto seu rosto tomava uma coloração rubra.  
O andromeda riu baixo, o irmão nunca ficava envergonhado daquele modo, com certeza havia algo que ele não queria contar.

Alguns segundos depois Hyoga ia em direção a piscina, quando Ikki franziu o cenho.  
-Shun, deixe-me falar com ele a sós. –O andrômeda não tinha como recusar o pedido do irmão e foi tomar café junto aos outros cavaleiros, mas temendo pelo amado.  
-Fico feliz que voltou, Shun estava muito triste com sua ausência. –Hyoga disse no mesmo tom arrogante que sempre tivera.  
-Pois fique feliz enquanto pode, se eu ver o meu irmão chateado sequer eu arrancarei essa sua cabeça loira.  
Hyoga parou próximo de Ikki, com os braços cruzados, o coração parecia querer pular do peito.  
-Ikki, eu amo seu irmão, não quero fazer-lhe mal. –Ikki limitou-se a olhar ameaçadoramente para o menor antes de se juntar aos outros.  
Seiya e Shiryu sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e não conseguiam parar de se olhar e sorrir, como se a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro transbordasse pelos olhos.

-Ikki! Que bom voltou! –Disse Shiryu cumprimentando o amigo.  
-É claro que voltei, vocês não conseguem fazer nada sem mim mesmo. –Disse o mais velho sentando-se a mesa e cruzando os braços.  
Seiya olhou para o lugar onde Saori habitualmente se sentava e abaixou a cabeça, a garota não havia vindo tomar café e por mais que ela tivesse tentado o separar de seu amado, ainda era a deusa Athena.  
-Shiryu, vou falar com ela. –O dragão assentiu com a cabeça e o pegasus saiu.

-Saori? –O moreno bateu a porta do quarto da deusa.  
-Só um minuto. –Após alguns instantes a porta foi aberta, os olhos da garota pareciam estar vermelhos. –Aconteceu alguma coisa Seiya?  
-Não, eu só queria falar com você. –O rapaz disse corando levemente.  
-Pode falar. –A garota ajeitou os cabelos e olhava para o outro com indiferença.  
-Vamos dar uma volta? –Seiya estendeu a mão para Saori que aceitou, a manhã estava quente com uma leve brisa que agitava o vestido florido que a garota usava.  
-Seiya... Eu sei que fiz algumas coisas erradas, mas eu fiz tudo por amor. –Disse a deusa enquanto caminhavam.  
-Que coisas? –Perguntou o moreno incerto.  
-Bem, eu fingi me afogar, tentei fazer o Shiryu dormir para não ir ao passeio, trouxe a Shunrei aqui e disse a você que ela e Shiryu se casariam. –O pegasus ficou alguns segundos processando toda a informação que ouvira, era mais distraído do que pensava, pois não vira nada disso acontecer.  
-Eu entendo Saori, mas isso agora ficou para trás.  
-Sim, mesmo com todo meu esforço não consegui separá-los. –A deusa abaixou a cabeça mas logo a teve levantada pelo cavaleiro.  
-Saori, você é a deusa Athena e meu dever é protegê-la mesmo que custe minha própria vida é isso que farei. –A garota olhou para o pegasus com os olhos marejados.  
-Mas, o meu coração sempre pertenceu e sempre vai pertencer ao Shiryu. –Seiya sorriu sinceramente, confirmando que o que dissera era o que seu coração mais sentia.  
-Eu entendo Seiya, meu dever é proteger a Terra e eu o farei, custe o que custar. –Saori sorriu em resposta, os olhos cheios de lagrimas e em seguida abraçou o cavaleiro.

Após o café todos se dirigiram a praia, naquele mesmo dia depois do almoço acabariam suas férias e todos queriam aproveitar as ultima horas.  
Shiryu sentou-se sobre uma tolha para tomar sol, o corpo moreno brilhava com o sol e os cabelos compridos caiam pelas costas.  
-Shiryu... –Disse Hyoga saindo da água e se juntando ao amigo.  
-Hyoga, agradeço tudo que fez por mim e pelo Seiya.  
-Não precisa agradecer, é muito bom poder vê-los felizes. –O cisne sentou-se ao lado do dragão e observava Shun brincar nas ondas com um brilho no olhar.  
-Hyoga! Você não vem? –O andrômeda chamou e o loiro não pode recusar, deixando Shiryu sozinho.

-Shiryu! –Seiya veio correndo em sua direção, a franja rebelde caia nos olhos e o corpo pequeno e moreno tinha gotas de água salgada. –Você vai ficar ai esticado que nem uma lagartixa ou vai nadar comigo?  
O menor pediu e o dragão pode recusar, pegando o amado nos braços e jogando-o na água.  
Saori que estava sobre um guarda-sol apenas observava os dois casais e sorria, os seus cavaleiros passavam por muito sofrimento e era bom poder ver que haviam encontrado a felicidade, a tarefa de proteger a Terra era de ninguém mais se não sua e carregaria esse fardo apenas para ver pessoas como eles felizes como estavam nesse momento.  
Ikki se juntou a deusa e após observar a cena alguns instantes, torceu o nariz.  
-Não poderia ser de outro modo não é mesmo? –Disse o cavaleiro de fênix.  
-Você tem toda razão Ikki, o dever de cavaleiro não os permite. –Saori sorriu colocando os óculos escuros e se esticando ainda mais sobre a toalha.

Seiya pulou nas costas do amado e grudou em seu pescoço, Shiryu o segurou no colo e beijou seus lábios com vontade. Hyoga segurou com as duas mãos no rosto alvo de Shun e o puxou para um beijo também.  
Deste momento em diante, não importava o que passariam, nem o quanto dura fosse a guerra, se amavam e mais do que lutar para proteger a Terra, lutariam para proteger o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Finalmente o fim 'T_T Fiquei triste por que acabou mas aliviada por que consegui terminar =D  
Obrigado a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e desculpem a demora pra postar o ultimo capitulo é que estava ocupada com o cosplay da Anime Friends...  
Se alguém ver um Mascara da Morte sou eu *-*  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do final, estou com uma fic nova Céu de Inverno SeiyaxShiryu SeiyaxSaga quem quiser lê lá 8D

Amynah-Kate-chan Storys- Sempre achei que a Shunrei entenderia se o Shiryu ficasse com o Seiya, ela é boazinha^^ E valeu pelo toque estou sme beta no momentou 'T_T

Mila Angelica- AuAuAu a Saori se deu mal *-* /ignore

isabel- Ouvi as musicas e gostei^^ Eu tenho tipo umas 5 musicas que ouço sempre quando escrevo... Uma delas é Close to you do It's.


End file.
